


Взрывая звёзды

by fandom RDJ_and_Stark 2018 (fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017), Greenmusik, LaurielAnarwen, remontada



Series: fandom RDJ_and_Stark 2018 || ББ [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gen, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 16:49:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15822993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017/pseuds/fandom%20RDJ_and_Stark%202018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaurielAnarwen/pseuds/LaurielAnarwen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/remontada/pseuds/remontada
Summary: На фоне того, что выпало на долю Мстителей за то короткое время, что они были вместе, полёт сквозь портал и последующее падение не выглядели чем-то серьёзным… Ну, то есть для Тони это и так бы не выглядело слишком серьёзным, просто очередная зарубка рядом с Афганистаном и отравлением палладием. Пока он пытается придумать, чем бы ещё убиться, Мстители постепенно становятся командой. Ну, стараются стать.





	Взрывая звёзды

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Nuking the Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/549837) by [Del_Rion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Del_Rion/pseuds/Del_Rion). 



> от автора:  
> Предполагалось, что это будет ангстовый миник про Тони, но во время написания откуда-то вылез тимбилдинг и прочая фигня, которую пришлось увязывать с сюжетом цикла.

_Если задуматься о ком-то, кто видел, как небеса разверзлись, о ком-то, кто прошёл сквозь червоточину (и победил пришельцев), будет логично упомянуть, что его слегка потряхивает._

_© Роберт Дауни-младший, КомикКон 2012, интервью на красной дорожке для AMC Theaters_

_Основано на части «О фильмах», посвящённой комментариям Роберта Дауни-младшего о Тони Старке и его попытках справиться с событиями, показанными в «Мстителях»_

 

**Глава первая: Воспоминание**

****_Башня Старка  
Нью-Йорк, США_

 

Боеголовка дрожала в его объятиях, исходя радиоактивным жаром. Уровень радиации на экране уполз далеко за приемлемый уровень. Они повернули вверх, в животе болезненно тянуло от того, как резко Тони сменил угол полёта и врубил всё, что у него осталось. Интересно, успеет ли пронестись перед глазами вся жизнь, как в ускоренной перемотке, пока он пролетает мимо Башни? Мимо всех них — слишком быстро, чтобы пересчитать, чтобы заметить, чтобы предаваться воспоминаниям.

А самым хреновым было то, что когда всё закончится, он даже отпраздновать не сможет.

Тишина обрушилась внезапно. Голос ДЖАРВИСа сменился белым шумом. Не осталось ни сил, ни удачи, а он завис и смотрит, как в бездонной темноте космоса расцветает атомная боеголовка. Взрывной волной его отбрасывает назад, но он истощён, и он падает, дрожа от холода, хотя вокруг пылает нестерпимый жар.

Даже закрыв глаза, он всё ещё видел это пламя, оно будто отпечаталось на внутренней стороне век, и это последнее, что он когда-либо увидит в жизни.

Никогда ещё тьма не была настолько… Лишь когда очнулся в пещере, но он знал, что это — иная тьма…

Тони проснулся от болезненной судороги, выворачивающей бедренный сустав. Выдох застрял в пересохшем горле, но это не помешало сесть в кровати, выпутаться из простыней и задрать майку. Когда знакомое сияние реактора наконец коснулось лица, Тони с облегчением выдохнул, и если кто спросит, то нет, это было совершенно не похоже на всхлип, ни в коем случае.

 — Тони? — сонно пробурчала Пеппер сбоку, поворачиваясь и рассеянно моргая из-под взлохмаченной чёлки. — Плохой сон? — спросила она следом, лишь самую малость не попадая в тон заботливой мамочки. Не хватало только вопроса, не принести ли ему тёплого молока или типа того.

 — Судорога, — нашёлся он, но она знала его слишком хорошо, чтобы поверить, что он поднялся, только чтобы потянуться и выпить воды.

Она тоже села в постели и зажгла прикроватный светильник — хотя у Тони вообще-то личный фонарик в груди, да и ДЖАРВИС вполне может зажечь свет, только попроси. Но ей нужно было время, чтобы привести мысли в порядок и вымести из головы остатки сна.

В ярком свете Тони чувствовал себя выставленным на обозрение, но стойко не прятался под простынёй. Он не будет прятаться в собственной постели, пока делит её с кем-то. Он Тони Старк, и у него не настолько жалкая жизнь. Пока что.

Пеппер поёрзала, придвигаясь ближе, коснулась горящей кожи.

 — Расскажи мне, — настойчиво попросила она. — Станет легче.

 — Сомневаюсь.

 — Конечно, твой способ всегда самый лучший. — Она не фыркнула и даже не посмотрела на него разочарованно, её хватило лёгкого изменения тона, чтобы это всё выразить.

Тони выбрался из постели до того, как она начала бы перечислять, что ещё он, по её мнению, делает не так.

 — Я просто схожу попью. Спи, — сказал он, наклоняясь вперёд и целуя её куда пришлось, лишь бы отвлечь и не дать заметить, что он едва удерживается, чтобы не свалиться обратно. Она могла быть чрезвычайно настойчивой, особенно когда хотела этого, и прямо сейчас Пеппер выглядела так, будто хочет, чтобы он вернулся в постель немедленно, а не после того, как поищет, чем утолить жажду, в баре.

 — Тони…

Но он уже вышел из комнаты в коридор, где ДЖАРВИС включил слабое освещение. Тони знал, куда идти, он вообще-то спроектировал это место, так что в день, когда он не сможет с закрытыми глазами и в любом состоянии найти здесь бутылку спиртного, он попросту утратит право на существование.

В поисках вышеупомянутого спиртного и всего сопутствующего он погрузился в воспоминания о семье и даже не удосужился взять стакан…

Когда спустя пару часов он решил, что надрался достаточно и пора бы вернуться в постельку, за широкими окнами поднималось солнце, играя в новеньких стёклах, совсем недавно заменённых после нашествия читаури, бога озорства и Халка.

Тони завалился на кровать, прижался к тёплой мягкой Пеппер, но не успел и глаз сомкнуть, как та пробурчала что-то про запах, поднялась и ушла. Впрочем, Тони был не в том состоянии, чтобы обращать внимание на подобные мелочи, так что он просто крепко обнял подушку, на которой она перед этим спала, и уплыл в лишённый сновидений блаженный сон.

 

**Глава вторая: Повторение**

****_Башня Старка  
Нью-Йорк, США_

 

Темнота. Перепад давления в костюме. Взорвавшееся инферно, стремительно разгорающееся, несмотря на недостаток кислорода, сияет даже сквозь закрытые веки.

Тони знает, что он не взорвётся и его кровь не вскипит. Здесь даже солнца нет, чтобы обгореть. Он никогда не чувствовал себя настолько далеко от дома, от жизни, от малейшего шанса на выживание.

Проходят секунды. Теперь давление ощущается иначе, душит — как рыбу на иссушенной земле.

Он хотел бы открыть глаза и увидеть хоть что-то успокаивающее, что-то, что умерит страх. Хотел бы висеть перед лицом смерти безмятежно, как должен настоящий, блядь, герой, после того как спас тех, кого любит. Но вместо этого есть только желание заорать, пусть в лёгких и не осталось для этого воздуха…

 — Тони! Господи боже, Тони, пожалуйста, дыши!

Его выбросило так внезапно, что разум не поспевал за телом. Никакого инферно, лишь перепуганное лицо Пеппер и комнатные светильники, которые просто не имеют права быть настолько, блядь, яркими.

 — Ты в порядке! — выпалила Пеппер, больше для собственного успокоения, потому что Тони вообще не понимал, что происходит. Ну хорошо, он чувствовал себя так, будто слишком долго задерживал дыхание: всё тело горело, руки и ноги дрожали, и всё вокруг казалось немного странным. — Просто ляг и дыши. Брюс уже на подходе.

Брюс? Тони моргнул, пытаясь понять, какого хрена Бэннер забыл у них в спальне — не то чтобы он против, если честно, но, наверное, Пеппер об этом говорить не стоит, даже если её это не удивит.

Ничуть не гордясь всем тем, что хотел бы сделать, он спокойно лежал, дышал и собирался с мыслями.

 — Прибыл доктор Бэннер, — возвестил ДЖАРВИС ровно перед тем, как после короткого стука открылась дверь, впуская Бэннера. Тот выглядел так, будто его вытащили из постели — очки почти сползли с носа, одежда была надета как попало, а волосы торчали во все стороны ещё сильнее, чем обычно.

 — Привет, док, — радостно улыбнулся ему Тони.

Бэннер смерил его взглядом.

 — Он проснулся.

 — Буквально только что, — уточнила Пеппер дрожащим голосом. Это напомнило Тони о той ночи, когда Стейн в собственной модели брони пытался её убить. Тони никогда больше не хотел бы слышать эту дрожь в её голосе, и тем более — быть её причиной. — Он не дышал, и ДЖАРВИС разбудил меня, — похоже, Пеппер была зверски этим напугана, Тони заметил слёзы на её лице. — Господи, я бы так и спала, пока ты умираешь! — выдохнула она, глядя на него с ужасом.

 — Успокойся, — сказал Бэннер, пока Тони всё ещё пытался целиком представить картину произошедшего. — Джарвис, — обратился он к потолку, — такое уже случалось?

 — Это первый подобный эпизод апноэ во сне, доктор Бэннер.

Пока Бэннер говорил с ДЖАРВИСОМ — кто бы мог подумать, что это так возбуждающе?! — Тони снова попытался сложить все подсказки. Пеппер всё ещё сидела рядом с ним и пыталась салфетками промокнуть лицо, похоже, забыв, что там нет макияжа, который мог бы потечь, пока она плакала.

Тони шевельнулся, накрыл ладонью её бедро чуть ниже ночнушки, привлекая внимание. Попытался успокаивающе улыбнуться и заставил себя сесть в постели. Его всё ещё крутило — ощущение, очень близкое к тому, что было во сне.

 — Брюс, — позвал он, — вы не могли бы обсуждать это снаружи?

 — Нет! — рявкнула Пеппер. — У тебя уже несколько дней кошмары. Ты пьёшь, пока не отключишься, или прячешься в своей лаборатории, пока не начинаешь отрубаться. Никаких снаружи. С меня хватит!

 — А мне, думаешь, каково?! — рявкнул Тони в ответ, сам не заметив, как раскрыл рот. Пеппер уставилась на него, поражённая в самое сердце.

Он мечтал забрать эти слова назад, честное слово, он хотел бы, но он так устал, и его трясло, и этот проклятый сюрреалистичный сон, с которым он бы справился… если бы тот не был реальностью. Если бы тот не был воспоминанием, всплывающим в голове в самое неподходящее время.

Он развернулся на пятках и рванул наружу, оставив Бэннера глотать пыль сзади.

 — Запустить седьмую модель, — велел он, шагая мимо пустых стен несколькими этажами ниже. — Прогуляемся по виражам.

 — Броня готова к доставке, — отозвался ДЖАРВИС.

Раз уж сегодня ночью не было надобности вылетать в окно, Тони предпочёл облачиться в броню по старинке. Однажды его спросили, зачем он носит под бронёй обычную одежду; когда одежды было слишком много, она болезненно натирала, а когда слишком мало — соприкосновение с внутренней поверхностью костюма тоже оказывалось не самым приятным ощущением. Он забил на переодевание и, как только лицевая пластина встала на место, дистанционно открыл стенную панель, чтобы выйти.

Прошло не так много времени, прежде чем его уединение было снова нарушено.

 — Тони, ты только что сбежал полетать в костюме?! — возмутился голос Пеппер в динамике.

 — Мне можно. И умоляю, не кричи, у меня от тебя в ушах звенит.

 — Возвращайся. Немедленно, — приказала она. — Мы не закончили разговор.

 — Я — закончил, — уточнил Тони и отключил сигнал, пока не решил отправить её в чёрный список.

 — Сэр, похоже, мисс Поттс находится в некотором эмоциональном смятении.

 — Ничего, переживёт. Она уже большая девочка.

Снизу пронёсся мост, сияя в ночи. Тони проследил за ним взглядом, и его буквально сшибло вниз воспоминанием о такой же ситуации. Заложив вираж, он полетел почти касаясь воды, и остановился ровно под мостом, вглядываясь в темноту в поисках того, чего там больше не было.

Путь до Башни ночью выглядел иначе, но Тони смог сопоставить его с размытыми очертаниями в памятном образе. Несмотря на то, что в тот раз он даже внимания не обратил, где летит, он узнал каждое здание, часть которых всё ещё была в строительных лесах. И даже сейчас заметил на улицах редких прохожих. Впрочем, Нью-Йорк никогда не спит…

Тони видел башню: его имя снова сияло сбоку ярким маяком над раскинувшимся вокруг городом. Он увеличил рулевую тягу, сбрасывая скорость.

 — Приготовиться к развороту на девяносто градусов. — Он проследил за тем, как оживает головной дисплей, рассчитывая силу и координируя манёвр. Если это не сработает, его размажет по башне, но он просто должен это сделать.

Выдвинулись закрылки, вспыхнули дополнительные двигатели, сердце билось, казалось, аж в горле. Сейчас он не был сцеплен с боеголовкой, но давление было таким же, в ушах стоял вой двигателей, а в груди застыла та же холодная решимость. В окнах, мимо которых он пролетал, дребезжали стёкла, несмотря на разделяющее его и башню расстояние. Он поднялся над башней и уносился всё выше в тёмное ночное небо, и видел звёзды… не те звёзды.

Перед ним не было портала, не было готовых всё разнести вражеских кораблей.

Тони остановился, зависнув в воздухе, ощущая земное притяжение. Как минимум притворяясь, что ощущает.

 — Выключить все системы, — скомандовал он, и через долю секунды, потребовавшуюся ДЖАРВИСу, чтобы выполнить приказ, пала тьма.

Гравитация вцепилась и потянула обратно вниз. Было ли это так же, как в тот раз, когда он падал сквозь смыкающийся вокруг портал, почти успевший запереть его на другой стороне? Он попытался обмякнуть, отдаться свободному падению, а земля всё приближалась. В этот раз его глаза были открыты и он мог прикинуть расстояние, но здания всё равно выросли перед ним внезапно, и он падал между ними и мимо них. Внизу уже можно было различить машины и редких ночных прохожих.

Тони уже видел белую разметку на дороге, когда броня дрогнула, возвращаясь к жизни, а руки и ноги развернуло в другом направлении, будто внутри нее он был лишь безжизненной куклой. Маневровые двигатели взвыли, гася скорость падения, которая оставила бы от него только очерченный по контуру Железного Человека кратер на дороге — если, конечно, броня не разлетелась бы от удара.

 — Сэр, — обратился к нему ДЖАРВИС, — данное происшествие попадает под категорию потенциально опасных для жизни или несущих угрозу здоровью. Я пилотирую броню обратно к площадке для последующего разбора.

Запомнить: никакой брони, если он задумает самоубийство.

Тони шевельнулся. Тело всё ещё ныло после того, как ДЖАРВИС перехватил управление. Через мгновение он осознал, что нервно смеётся, и несколько секунд спустя смех обернулся чем-то очень похожим на всхлипы, оборвавшиеся, когда броня с жёстким лязгом приземлилась. Мысль о том, что если он не спустится вниз сам, ДЖАРВИС просто сделает это за него, показалась неприятной. Тони выбрал первый вариант и немедленно почувствовал каждую напряжённую мышцу и каждый синяк.

Пеппер и Бэннер нашлись в свежеотреставрированном холле… Как и Хэппи Хоган — Пеппер, видимо, призывает его, как Тор призывает молнию, — с этим вечным «Пеппер сказала, что ты плохо себя вёл, поэтому я здесь, чтобы ей было легче пережить то, что ты чувствуешь себя куском дерьма» выражением на лице.

Едва он остался без брони, Пеппер распахнула дверь, приглашая его внутрь. Выражение её лица было неоднозначным: казалось, она готова его расцеловать, но в то же время её ладони подрагивали, будто она сейчас влепит ему пощёчину. Или ударит кулаком. Да, скорее ударит — это больше на неё похоже.

 — Ты с ума сошёл? — наконец спросила она, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не перейти на крик. Где-то он уже это слышал. Точно. Монако. — Тут всю Башню трясло, пока ты мимо пролетал. Ты хоть представляешь, как опасно это выглядело со стороны?

Она, понятное дело, пропустила его скоростное почти-свидание с дорогой, с облегчением подумал Тони и постарался придать себе виноватый вид. Вот только он всё ещё вроде как злился, а ещё стоило сходить вниз проверить коды ДЖАРВИСа после того, что тот сегодня выкинул. Конечно, он лишь приглядывал за Тони — в конце концов, это было его главной заботой, — так что, возможно, то, что случилось с Тони раньше, даже если тот сам этого не помнил, немного расширило его понимание тонисохранения.

 — Ты вообще слушаешь, что я говорю? — взвилась Пеппер.

 — Да, — соврал Тони.

 — Нет, не слушаешь, — покачала она головой, отстраняясь с крайне болезненным выражением на лице. — Я не знаю, как быть, Тони. Для этого нет инструкции. Не бывает инструкции «Как починить моего психологически травмированного бойфренда-супергероя». Я устала от того, что ты сначала меня отталкиваешь, а в следующий момент просишь вернуться. Устала от того, что ты заливаешь свои проблемы алкоголем, хотя, как и все предыдущие годы, это ни хрена не помогает! Я устала от того, что ты не доверяешь людям, отвергаешь их помощь или вообще пытаешься сделать вид, будто никакой проблемы не существует.

 — Я работаю над этим. — Вот и всё, что он мог сказать.

Выпивка была его излюбленным решением всех проблем (не то чтобы она особо помогала). Ещё можно было закопаться в работу — проверенный способ сохранять спокойствие и сосредоточенность. Возможно, ему стоит работать и пить больше, потому что только что закончившаяся прогулка показала, что он значительно сильнее застрял в той битве, чем ему хотелось бы думать.

 — Тони… — начал Бэннер, делая шаг к нему.

На мгновение Тони показалось, что тот понимает, чем именно он занимался снаружи — или думал, что занимается, — но потом он осознал, что у того воспоминания о битве скорее всего ещё более смутные.

 — Ты же знаешь, что проблема сама собой не решится, да? — наконец сформулировал Бэннер.

 — Уж тебе-то это яснее ясного должно быть, — отрезал Тони, чуть смягчив тон, потому что Бэннер был хороший и нравился ему. — Я иду в лабораторию поработать над кое-какой проблемой и предпочёл бы делать это без вашего присутствия

Пеппер громко вздохнула и опустилась на диван. Хэппи скользнул рядом с ней, молча, но не упустив возможность кинуть на Тони укоряющий взгляд. Он позаботится о Пеппер, а Бэннер позаботится сам о себе, так что Тони мог спокойно уйти вниз и раствориться в работе до тех пор, пока не вернётся чувство безопасности.

Когда он добрался до мастерской, ДЖАРВИС зажёг свет, заблокировал за ним дверь и развернул на экранах голографические проекции. Тони на несколько секунд замер, глядя в никуда и вспоминая, как приближалась поверхность, пока он падал вниз, а ветер, которого он не мог чувствовать кожей, свистел в изгибах брони.

 — Джарвис, — позвал он.

 — Да, сэр? — привычно сдержанно и спокойно отозвался тот.

 — Спасибо, — тихо поблагодарил Тони. Впрочем, ДЖАРВИС всегда понимает его, неважно, говорит он громко или лишь шевелит губами, обозначая речь. — За то, что спасаешь мою жизнь, — добавил он больше для себя, чувствуя, что ДЖАРВИСу и без уточнений всё ясно.

 — Мне в радость, сэр, — ответил ДЖАРВИС, хотя Тони был уверен, что тому есть ещё много что сказать. Интересно, если покопаться в коде, можно ли нарыть невысказанное? Впрочем, это не так интересно, как новая броня.

Тони вывел показания на экран и сел разбираться, не обращая внимания на то, что всё ещё полуголый. Но температура в мастерской была достаточно высокой, так что вскоре он перестал возвращаться мыслями к кошмарам, смерти в космосе и прочим падениям вместо того, чтобы сосредоточиться на проекте.

 

**Глава третья: Перемещение**

****_Башня Старка  
Манхэттен, Нью-Йорк, штат Нью-Йорк, США_

 

Небо и первый слой облаков сменяются тьмой. Он видит всё больше читаури, приближающийся тёмный корпус корабля-матки; сейчас это единственные, кроме далёких звёзд, источники света. Связь с ДЖАРВИСом исчезает, звонок Пеппер прерывается. Головной дисплей показывает, что питание брони на нуле, и отключается.

Если попытается прямо сейчас, успеет ли он нырнуть обратно?

Всё тело болит после битвы, из которой он только что выбрался. Экзосистемы всё ещё не перезапустились, и, похоже, уже и не собираются. Не в силах сделать хоть что-то ещё и не желая позволить страху одержать верх, он провожает взглядом яркий след боеголовки, которую притащил сюда своими руками.

Взрыв толкает его назад.

От недостатка кислорода горят легкие.

Броня вокруг него погружается в темноту.

Может, если получится очень быстро уснуть, будет не так больно…

Он дёрнулся и открыл глаза, одновременно отбрасывая одеяло и радуясь свечению арк-реактора. Он уже привык к подобным пробуждениям, но счастлив, что Пеппер сейчас в деловой поездке и ей не придется за привычной маской прятать беспокойство, которое она пыталась донести до него последние несколько недель.

Тони глубоко вздохнул, на секунду прикрыл глаза… И его немедленно отбросило обратно в сон. Его знобило, так что мысль о горячем душе показалась соблазнительной, и неважно, который сейчас час. По крайней мере в этих снах он не захлебывался, а лишь задыхался и чувствовал невероятную тяжесть неминуемой смерти.

Тонул он в других кошмарах.

Душ не особо помог решить вопрос со сном. Кошмар постоянно повторялся в той или иной форме, и Тони никак не мог от него избавиться — всё это по-прежнему было проблемой. Отказавшись от привычно провальной попытки заснуть снова, он оделся, вышел из спальни и, пройдя через гостиную, направился на кухню за кофе.

ДЖАРВИС, должно быть, отследил его перемещения и заранее включил кофеварку, так что Тони не пришлось слишком долго ждать, прежде чем взять в руки исходящую паром кружку. Он стоял, глядя на дремлющий город, на чистое небо без висящих в нём новостных вертолетов или пролетающих самолетов, и как раз подумывал о том, чтобы выйти наружу и получше разглядеть улицы (особенно одну конкретную улицу, на которой он пару дней назад чуть не превратился в лепешку), когда сообщение от ИИ изменило планы.

— Сэр, агенты Бартон и Романов только что вошли в здание.

— Что-то случилось?

Общий сбор не объявляли, Тони был в этом уверен, а просто так они бы сюда не заявились. У всех Мстителей в Башне было по личному этажу и ключи — на случай, если они когда-нибудь захотят наведаться в гости или даже остаться, как, Тони надеялся, сделает Бэннер; но ДЖАРВИС до сих пор, согласно протоколу, сообщал ему, когда кто-либо из них сюда приходил. Или уходил отсюда. В конце концов, он впускает шпионов к себе домой, так что немного пошпионить в ответ будет только справедливо. Это было наименьшим из того, что Тони мог сделать, чтобы оправдать их ожидания.

— Тревожных сигналов не поступало, — сообщил ДЖАРВИС после небольшой паузы. Очевидно, это время он потратил на проверку всех частот и последних сообщений.

— Ну хорошо.

Тони нахмурился и глотнул кофе.

Очень скоро прибывший лифт выпустил гостей на этаж. Тони не был точно уверен в том, что те параллельно с участием в инициативе всё ещё работали на ЩИТ, но в том, что Фьюри снял бы с поводка двух своих любимых псов, сильно сомневался. И у Бартона, и у Романов в руках быи большие сумки с таинственным содержимым, и Тони придумал кучу вариантов, что именно там может быть. Возможно, стоило попросить ДЖАРВИСа просканировать сумки и узнать, насколько догадки верны. Но нет.

— Где пожар?

Бартон нахмурился и бросил сумку на пол.

— Не думал, что ты будешь на ногах в такую рань.

— Кто сказал, что я ложился?

Бартон пожал плечами, словно ему было плевать.

— Твоё предложение насчёт собственного жилья здесь ещё в силе? — спросила следом Романов, продолжающая держать свою сумку с таким видом, как будто ей ну вот совершенно не тяжело.

Тони постарался не слишком показывать свое замешательство.

— Само собой. Здесь всё ещё полно места, которому я не нашёл лучшего применения, и я дал вам ключи, так? Полагаю, отзови я предложение, я бы и ключи забрал. Или заставил бы самоуничтожиться.

Кстати, отличная мысль. Самоуничтожающиеся ключи! Больше никакой смены замков! Да это просто взорвёт рынок.

— Зашибись, — только и ответил Бартон, снова поднимая сумку.

— ДЖАРВИС нас проводит, — постановила Романов, и они вновь скрылись в лифте.

Тони моргнул.

— Ну ладно…

Вот как-то так эти двое и поселились в Башне: просто въехали, без салютов и фанфар. Если они не торчали в своих комнатах или личных спортзалах, то оккупировали диван Тони и наслаждались полным набором развлечений. Несколько раз Тони пытался выяснить у них, с чего это столь внезапное желание переселиться в Башню, и даже спросил, в курсе ли Бэннер, но ни один из них так и не назвал ни одной стоящей причины. Была, конечно, пара намёков… Возможно, работа на Мстителей и то, что Бартон был под контролем Локи, вызвали сплетни в ЩИТе, но Тони предпочитал думать, что просто его берлога куда лучше чего угодно из того, что может предложить ЩИТ.

Жить с ними бок о бок было странно. Когда он вернулся домой с Бэннером, это, понятное дело, тоже было странно, но по-другому. По крайней мере, с ним у Тони было больше общего, чем совместное спасение мира время от времени.

Пеппер воздержалась от вопросов, когда вернулась, но, хотя Бартон и Романов и старались держаться подальше, личное время Тони вдвоём с любимой женщиной перестало быть личным. Пеппер даже с удовольствием зависала с Романов, отказываясь признавать, что недавние двуличие и предательство той её хоть как-то задели. Сказала лишь: «Хорошо, что она рядом. Ты просто не понимаешь женщин».

Тони бы поспорил, но в данном случае он был не уверен, что хочет понимать. Да, они сражались на одной стороне, но в глазах Тони Романов по-прежнему была двойным агентом, и он собирался за ней приглядывать; и некоторые камеры отслеживали её передвижения, просто на всякий случай. Но Пеппер он в это не посвящал, чтобы у той не сложилось превратного впечатления.

На самом деле единственное, что беспокоило Тони в во всей этой ситуации с переездом агентов ЩИТа к нему — это собственное неудовлетворенное любопытство: ведь он до сих пор не узнал реальную причину этого переезда. Впрочем, Бартон и Романов держались особняком, доступа на территорию Тони у них не было, так что можно было не опасаться, что Фьюри задумал операцию по внедрению, и пока не появилось других зацепок, Тони мог только выжидать и строить догадки. Но время от времени он был бы рад получить башню в своё с Пеппер полное распоряжение.

Вот например Бэннер достиг огромных успехов в умении прятаться и, похоже, проводил в лабораториях едва ли не больше времени, чем сам Тони. Поэтому можно было почти так же свободно, как раньше, обниматься с Пеппер в общей гостиной: Тони знал, что такая близость очень помогает успокоить её тревоги. Может быть, однажды он придумает, как унять их насовсем… И для начала нужно избавиться от кошмаров.

Итак, он пытался настроить Пеппер на что-то посерьёзнее поцелуев, которые и сами по себе были просто прекрасны. Вообще-то они собирались смотреть выбранный Пеппер фильм, и он действительно мелькал на экране, но их обоих гораздо больше интересовало то, чем были заняты их рты, а кино можно и потом пересмотреть.

— Что смотрим? Почему без попкорна?

Тони неохотно отстранился от Пеппер и уставился на возникшего из ниоткуда Бартона, который в свою очередь пялился в экран.

— Мы тут немного заняты… — начал было Тони.

— «Артиста». На кухне должны быть упаковки попкорна. Вы с Наташей присоединитесь к нам? — спросила Пеппер, быстро облизав губы.

Тони застонал и попытался привлечь её внимание, сигналя: «Нет, они к нам не присоединятся!», но без толку. Будь Тони чуть меньше уверен в обратном, он решил бы, что Пеппер не хочет оставаться с ним наедине.

Бартон исчез на кухне, но его место тут же заняла Романов, которая, улыбнувшись Пеппер, с комфортом расположилась на другой стороне дивана. Тони постарался не выглядеть обиженным, когда Бартон вернулся и они включили фильм с начала.

— Ты слишком взрослый, чтобы дуться, Старк, — сказал Бартон, не глядя на Тони, и закинул в рот полную горсть попкорна, как обычно, с безупречной точностью. Тони понадеялся, что он им подавится.

Пеппер легонько ткнула его локтем, а потом свернулась рядом и полностью погрузилась в сюжет фильма, что означало — сегодня никаких больше развлечений до самой кровати, а к тому времени Железный человек скорее всего опять где-то понадобится. Он бы отправился полетать прямо сейчас, если бы это не выглядело как бегство из собственного дома и от людей в нём. Это же сколько в этом шагов назад?

— Может, мне стоит привести в порядок особняк и перевезти Мстителей туда? — озвучил он свою мысль.

Краем глаза он заметил, что Пеппер перевела взгляд на него.

— А неплохая идея.

— У тебя есть особняк? — разом оживился Бартон.

— Особняк Старков на Манхэттене. Ты не знал? — воззрилась на него Романов.

— Не знал. Старк, если у тебя есть особняк, мы должны туда переехать, потому что, ну серьезно, это же особняк! Речь ведь не о каком-то малюсеньком коттедже, ведь да?

Тони поднял бровь.

— Ты когда-нибудь видел, чтобы у меня было хоть что-то малюсенькое, не считая тех случаев, когда небольшой размер сам по себе признак крутости? Это дом моей семьи. Не был там с тех пор, как… — Он замолчал. Со смерти родителей. — Довольно долго, — закончил он наконец.

Пеппер потянулась к нему и накрыла его ладонь своей.

Бартон весь фильм широко улыбался, а по окончании нетерпеливо напомнил, что, когда бы Тони ни решил устроить переезд, он только «за».

 

_Особняк Старков  
Пятая авеню, Манхэттен, Нью-Йорк, штат Нью-Йорк, США_

 

Особняк вместе с прилегающим участком занимал целый квартал.

Бартон оглядел старое здание с надлежащим благоговением и одобрительно покивал.

— Как бы мне ни нравилась высоченная Башня Старка, но повторю: это же грёбаный особняк!

— Довольно много места для нескольких человек.

Хотите испортить всё веселье — положитесь на Капитана Скромность. Роджерс связался с ними утром, как раз когда они обсуждали визит в особняк, и решил присоединиться. В конце концов, раз уж команда собралась переехать на новое место, ему стоило при этом присутствовать, так?

Роджерс рассматривал высокую стену и окна, в которых отражались солнечные лучи. Несмотря на то, что в доме уже несколько десятилетий никто не жил, за этим местом хорошо приглядывали и всё выглядело чистым и ухоженным.

— Как раз достаточно, чтобы не сталкиваться локтями, — заявил Тони, проходя вперёд.

Остальные последовали за ним: Бартон всё ещё выглядел воодушевленным, Романов и Бэннер разглядывали окружающий ландшафт, а Роджерс, похоже, представлял, как поселится в каком-нибудь чулане, который здесь наверняка больше, чем вся его бруклинская квартирка. Ну, Тони так думал. Не то чтобы он когда-либо видел место, где Роджерс живёт, но с воображением у него всё было в порядке.

Он погремел ключами, отпирая входную дверь, и впустил их в длинный, пахнущий старьём коридор. За зданием хоть и следили, по крайней мере снаружи, но внутрь никто не заходил месяцами, если не годами. Зачехлённая мебель выглядела призраками прошлого.

— Жутковато, — заметил Бэннер. Его руки как обычно беспокойно двигались, словно крутили или гладили что-то, пока он осматривался вокруг.

Бартона оказалось не так легко разочаровать. Он огляделся, снял солнечные очки и заявил:

— Чур, моя комната на верхнем этаже.

Тони закатил глаза и двинулся дальше вглубь дома в поисках выключателя. Кстати, их, среди всего прочего здесь, стоило обновить как можно скорее. И первым делом провести сюда ДЖАРВИСа.

Пока остальные бродили вокруг и осматривались, Тони погрузился в омут воспоминаний. Те, что были связаны с этими стенами, не оборачивались кошмарами, но это не делало их приятнее.

— Кто это на снимке? — спросил Бартон из малой гостиной.

— Полагаю, Говард Старк, — ответил Роджерс.

Тони шагнул в проём и обнаружил, что они разглядывают покрытую пылью фотографию.

— Он выглядит старше, чем я запомнил, — продолжил Роджерс, и у Тони от этих слов будто невидимый нож в животе повернулся. Словно почувствовав что-то, Роджерс устремил на него пристальный взгляд голубых глаз, поднял рамку, будто с такого расстояния было что-то видно, и спросил: — Это же ты с родителями?

Тони сумел различить знакомый семейный портрет: отец в костюме, на секунду отставивший в сторону выпивку, мать, как всегда красивая и безупречная, и он сам. Ему здесь не больше двенадцати, и он изо всех сил старается выглядеть как можно лучше: тоже в костюме, с широко распахнутыми глазами, тщательно причёсанный и с такой прямой спиной, что кажется — она сейчас сломается.

— Угу, — наконец отозвался он.

Роджерс снова с нежностью посмотрел на фотографию, потом опустил её и попытался стереть остатки пыли рукавом рубашки.

— У тебя должно быть много воспоминаний об этом месте. — Бэннер вышел из соседней комнаты и присоединился к ним, с любопытством разглядывая фотографию.

— Меньше, чем ты думаешь, — пожал плечами Тони, всем своим видом выражая безразличие; ему в жизни так часто приходилось принимать этот вид, что теперь маска сидела как влитая. — Я не так часто здесь жил: учился в пансионе, потом в МТИ, редко проводил каникулы дома.

Вот тут он внезапно и вспомнил, почему так долго никто не входил в особняк. Тони никогда не чувствовал себя здесь как дома, а после смерти родителей это место было полно грязи и отвращения, которые он хотел бы похоронить и оставить в прошлом. Трастовый фонд его матери до сих пор позволял сохранить здание в целости, но оно не было ничьим домом, и меньше всего — домом для Тони.

— А знаете, мы можем подыскать другое место… — начал было он.

Роджерс вернул фотографию на стол. Очищенная от пыли, она выглядела странно на фоне всё ещё укрывающей всё вокруг тонкой серой пелены.

— Если ты не хочешь видеть нас в доме своей семьи, мы поймём.

— Это место не было мне домом, — огрызнулся Тони жёстче, чем планировал.

— Отлично, — радостно воскликнул Бартон, полностью игнорируя возникшее эмоциональное напряжение, хотя Тони был уверен, что оно не осталось незамеченным. — Значит, у тебя нет причин не показывать мне мою новую комнату.

Бартон направился к огромной двойной лестнице в конце зала, а Тони подумал: возможно, кроме всего прочего, что придётся переделать, ему удастся и заменить уродливые воспоминания новыми, созданными самостоятельно. Иначе говоря, превратить поместье в особняк Мстителей.

Тони дождаться не мог, когда увидит реакцию Фьюри на всю эту затею.

 

**Глава четвёртая: Обновление**

_Особняк Старков  
Пятая авеню, Манхэттен, Нью-Йорк, штат Нью-Йорк, США_

 

Чтобы Тони да не собирался внести в особняк хоть небольшие изменения, тем более — не обустроил лабораторию для себя и Бэннера? Да быть того не может! Он даже почти уже нанял кого-то для этой работы, но тут, как обычно, Роджерс внёс идею.

 — Мы можем сделать это сами. Ну, как минимум пока не потребуются особые навыки — в таком случае поручим профессионалам, — сказал он, оглядывая комнату.

 — Я слышал, ты у себя в подвале на Малибу построил ускоритель частиц. По сравнению с ним — это как по парку прогуляться, — вторил ему Бэннер.

Тони никогда бы не поверил, что Бэннер из этих, которые «сделай сам», разве что того требует ситуация, а вот Роджерс, похоже, считал, что перестройка их нового дома — легкотня, плюс — станет отличной тренировкой командного взаимодействия.

Тор и его молот прибыли как раз к началу ремонта; знал ли он, что что-то затевается, или не знал, но приземлился перед домом в то самое утро, когда начали ломать стены, и выглядел весьма воодушевлённым перспективой физического труда.

— Мьёльнир — орудие как созидания, так и разрушения, — провозгласил он, и Тони спешно уточнил, что не надо рушить каждую стену, на которую тот наткнётся: сносить здание целиком они не собирались, даже если так было бы проще.

Каждый вооружился инструментами — ну, большинство из них, потому как Бэннер всё ещё косил от настолько разрушительной деятельности, опасаясь пробудить другого парня.

— Да выпусти ты его, — предложил Тони. — Тут полно стен, которые разрешено крушить. Я ему даже мишени нарисую.

— Я, конечно… ценю твоё предложение, но думаю, я пас, — ответил тот и вместо этого занялся строительными чертежами, которые пригодятся на случай, если Тор слишком увлечётся, размахивая молотом. К тому же Роджерс, похоже, втянулся и с наслаждением составлял ему в этом компанию, раз уж в последнюю неделю или около того никаких злодеев на подраться не объявлялось.

Хороший способ избавиться от стресса. Тони и не отрицал, с удовольствием отдавшись ему полностью.

В первый же день он в какой-то момент выбрался из комнаты, где они только что уничтожили все четыре стены вокруг несущих колонн. От него пахло потом, а в воздухе висела пыль, прилипая к коже. Решив «перекурить» снаружи, он вышел и застал большую часть Мстителей уже лежащими на травке.

Бартон в солнечных очках устроился, как обычно, выше остальных, используя как насест один из вытащенных из дома шкафов.

— Вот уж не думал, что кое-кто будет потеть на такой чёрной работе, — прокомментировал он, потягивая воду из бутылки.

Тони вскинул бровь, отбросил инструменты, взлохматил одной рукой грязные волосы, а второй потянулся за нетронутой бутылкой с водой.

— Тебе, наверное, никто не сказал, но работа инженера — тяжела и полна грязи. Тебе стоит как-нибудь взглянуть изнутри.

— Ну пошло-поехало, — сказал Бэннер как учитель, выговаривающий двум разошедшимся ученикам.

— Вы, мидгардцы, не цените труд старших? — задумчиво протянул Тор. Он выглядел вспотевшим и грязным, но не то чтобы уставшим, и непринуждённо опирался на один из столов, поскрипывающий под его весом.

Вода попала Тони не в то горло, и ему пришлось прокашляться, прежде чем он смог возмутиться.

— Старших?!

Бартон сложился пополам от смеха.

— Я не желал оскорбить. — Тор смотрел огромными глазами в искреннем порыве исправить допущенную ошибку.

— Ты назвал меня старым, — подчеркнул Тони.

— Он назвал тебя «старшим», — озаботился поправить Роджерс, будто так звучало лучше.

— Это Капитан Сосулька у нас «старший». А тебе, если не ошибаюсь, вообще под тысячу, так что не зови тут никого «старым», Громокотик.

— Это вид с вашей планеты? — заинтересовался Тор. — Не слышал о таковом, но звучит занятно.

— Нет, — хладнокровно разочаровала его Романов. — На будущее: никогда не говори Старку ничего, что может напомнить ему о возрасте. Он слишком болезненно реагирует на седину в своей шевелюре.

Тони одарил её непристойным взглядом.

— Серьёзно? Дошло до этого?

— Я видела бутылочки у тебя в ванной.

— Ой-ой, — усмехнулся Бартон.

— Неужели никто не спросит, что она вообще делала у меня в ванной? — поинтересовался Тони, намекая на что-то помимо недопустимого вторжения в свою частную жизнь — которое и впрямь имело место, но другим незачем об этом знать. А так они могут с тем же успехом вообразить, что они с Романов вместе…

— Без шансов, Старк, — разрушила та возникшую было картину.

— Но ты была в моей ванной! — заявил он, сочтя это маленькой победой.

Роджерс издал звук, будто что-то застряло у него в горле.

— Давайте условимся не заходить друг к другу в ванные, — предложил он. — Не без разрешения владельца.

— Это мой дом… — начал было Тони.

— Куда ты нас всех пригласил. Это очень благородно с твоей стороны — дать нам почувствовать себя как дома и предоставить личное пространство, — заметил Бэннер. Вот ублюдок. Похоже, ради того, чтобы остался он, придётся пойти на кучу уступок для остальных. И всё же оно того стоило.

— Ну хорошо, — отмахнулся Тони. — Будто мне есть дело, чем вы там у себя занимаетесь.

Роджерс кивнул с довольным видом.

— Ну что? Снова за работу? — предложил он, надеясь занять всех чем-то, не вызывающим столь жарких споров.

Они вернулись в дом и следующие несколько часов провели за работой. Но даже в этом таились опасные моменты. Например, когда Тору надоело бороться со слишком устойчивой (или наоборот, слишком неустойчивой) частью стены, и он пробил её Мьёльниром, а заодно — и три другие стены. И водопроводную трубу. В процессе Бартон чуть не лишился головы, а Тони промок до нитки и чуть не утонул… или чуть не поджарился, потому что как раз работал с проводкой на нижнем этаже.

— Не ожидал я подобного исхода, — посетовал Тор, вытаскивая мокроТони из дыры в полу.

— И знать не желаю, что случится, делай ты это намеренно, — сухо заметил Тони, на секунду задумавшись. — Ладно, хочу. Хочу увидеть тебя в режиме «круши всё», но лучше бы мне в это время находиться вне здания… Или быть в броне.

— Я нашёл вентиль! — раздался голос Бэннера из соседней комнаты. Воцарилась тишина, а потом тот позвал: — Стив, иди-ка сюда, помоги мне: его заклинило.

Это просто не могло не быть дурным знаком. Сначала было тихо, потом под сдвоенный вскрик что-то треснуло, пустив гулять гулкое эхо. Оставшиеся в комнате Мстители бросились на звук и увидели очередную бьющую из трубы струю воды и Роджерса с двумя половинками вентиля в руках.

— Я не хотел… — беспомощно начал он.

Бэннер отошёл в сторону, прикрывая лицо от брызг.

— Нужно закрыть это, — озвучил он очевидное. Выглядел он при этом как утонувшая крыса, и Тони вдруг ощутил настоятельную потребность забрать его домой и остаток вечера заботливо сушить полотенцем.

Тор шагнул вперёд, впечатал кулак в стену, потом взялся за трубу и вроде как свернул её в дугу. Струя воды превратилась в ручеёк и вскоре остановилась вовсе.

— Ну, тоже вариант, — пробормотал Тони и передёрнулся от внезапного холода.

— Думаю, на сегодня хватит, — раздался сзади голос Романов. На неё, похоже, вообще ни капли не попало.

Роджерс сконфуженно смотрел на Тони, всё ещё держа в руках обломки вентиля. Тони отобрал их и отбросил в сторону.

— Пойдёмте-ка съедим что-нибудь.

 — Нам бы переодеться сначала, — криво улыбнулся Бэннер, протирая очки, которые с него смыло струёй воды.

 — Ладно, — сжалился Тони.

Смена одежды была тут же, в особняке, ванная с другой стороны здания всё ещё работала, так что они условились принять душ, переодеться и сходить поесть, пока совсем не стемнело.

Тони выбил себе право на поход в душ в числе первых и теперь, насладившись тёплой водой и надев чистое, устроился ждать остальных на диване, всё ещё упакованном в пластик. Он зевнул и потянулся, потом стащил и отбросил в сторону мешающий чехол и снова лёг. Надо бы проверить на прочность всю мебель, чтобы понять, чего и сколько нужно докупить, когда они закончат с комнатами.

Вымотанный целым днём работы и недосыпом, он и сам не заметил, как уснул тут же на диване, в тепле и сухости…

Тьма была повсюду. И поглотила всё: каждую звезду, каждый огонёк брони, и вскоре пожрёт его душу, высасывая саму жизнь.

Это будет больно.

Это будет долго.

Ему, как и всякому, кто познал неизбежность смерти, хотелось, чтобы это было быстро и безболезненно.

В эти мгновения он отчаянно жаждал быть не в одиночестве, но рядом не было никого — лишь бескрайняя тьма и далёкий отблеск взрыва, отбрасывающего его назад, ещё дальше от жизни, которой он больше не увидит…

— Он дышит?

— Тони!

Ему, кажется, влепили пощёчину, и он дёрнулся, болезненно давясь воздухом и раздувая ноздри. Шевельнуть головой, да даже двинуть глазами, было невозможно, и он смотрел прямо перед собой.

Прямо перед ним было лицо Бэннера, из-за плеча которого выглядывал обеспокоенный Бартон.

 — Что? — наконец-то смог квакнуть Тони. Сказать. Ну ладно, хорошо, квакнуть — да он и дышал-то едва, так что говорить и впрямь было трудновато.

 — Блядь, Старк! — Бартон защёлкал пальцами, то отводя руку из поля зрения, то возвращая. — Не делай так! Ты вообще понимаешь, насколько стрёмно это было?!

 — Клинт, заткнись, — раздался сбоку командный тон Романов.

Бэннер шевельнулся, и Тони только тогда осознал, что онемевшее лицо горит слева, как раз под его рукой. Правая щека была… ну… просто онемевшей.

 — Ты что, меня… ударил? — спросил Тони, прищуриваясь. Его трясло: лёгкие пытались работать, компенсируя отсутствие движения, но как бы он ни старался, унять эту дрожь не мог. Разум замкнулся внутри, будто Тони пережил апоплексический удар.

 — Ага, я… Тони, дыши. Ты должен дышать. Вот моя рука. Ты чувствуешь мою руку?

Тони чувствовал. Где-то далеко. Он попытался посмотреть, попытался сжать, чтобы показать, что ему это не нужно, но…

 — Да, я…

Он не знал, что сказать, и его трясло так, что это было уже смешно, и дышать нормально не было никакой возможности.

 — Стив, — позвал Бэннер, — иди сюда. Подержи его за руку вместо меня.

Тони хотел сказать, что нет, всё нормально, он будет в порядке, но затем ощутил более крепкое, более горячее пожатие и увидел золотистый всполох волос Роджерса.

Бэннер сдвинулся чуть выше, снова тронул лицо Тони, находя его взгляд.

 — Дыши со мной. Вдох. Давай, медленнее, никакой спешки. Вдох, — повторил он, сам вдыхая, будто подавая пример, и Тони попытался повторить, он честно пытался, но его мысли застыли в абсолютной панике, а сердце было готово пробиться наружу прямо сквозь рёбра.

 — Дыши. Прекрати думать, от этого только хуже. Сконцентрируйся на чём-нибудь другом, — неторопливо продолжал Бэннер, не паникуя, непринуждённо… и, всё так же глядя Тони прямо в глаза, нежно и крепко обхватил его лицо ладонями. — Ты проснулся, всё хорошо, — говорил и говорил он, не изменяя тон и скорость речи. Тони задумался, как часто ему приходилось вот так же контролировать себя. Вряд ли он занимался чем-то подобным, играя роль врача в одной из беднейших стран. — Ты в безопасности, Тони, — добавил Бэннер, и похоже, эти слова что-то затронули.

 — Ты в безопасности, — вторил ему Роджерс, удобнее перехватывая ладонь Тони сильными пальцами, направляя его, удерживая. И как бы Тони ни желал, чтобы Роджерс отпустил на хуй его руку, одновременно это каким-то образом было всем, в чём он нуждался.

Он не был одинок. Не дрейфовал в космосе — испуганный, умирающий, задыхающийся…

 — Ты в безопасности, — почти шёпотом повторил Бэннер.

Мысли Тони наконец-то перестали бесконтрольно носиться по кругу, сердце успокоилось. Голова стала лёгкой, как будто вся кровь устремилась прочь от неё, мир вокруг чуть затуманился перед тем, как Тони снова удалось сфокусировать взгляд.

В комнате стояла оглушающая тишина, а вокруг дивана, где он решил вздремнуть, собралась вся команда.

Бэннер медленно отнял ладони от его лица и мягко улыбнулся. Он нечасто улыбается подобным образом, насколько известно Тони — приберегает улыбку для очень немногих людей и для очень редких случаев.

 — В порядке? — спросил Бэннер.

Тони кивнул, пытаясь найти в себе силы говорить.

 — Можешь уже отпустить, Стив. Спасибо.

Роджерс кивнул и медленно разжал руки — даже без лёгкого похлопывания, которого Тони ожидал, — выпрямился и сделал небольшой шаг назад, будто отступая из потенциально опасной зоны.

— И что это было? — снова спросил Бартон. Тони вспомнил, что слышал его голос за несколько мгновений до того, как вырвался из сна, за секунду перед тем, как Бэннер отвесил ему пощёчину. Он поднял руку, чтобы дотронуться до щеки, хотя знал, что когда доберётся до зеркала, не увидит на ней ни следа. Судя по интенсивности боли, синяка точно нет.

— Это была паническая атака, — сказал Бэннер так спокойно, будто Тони всего лишь потянул мышцу или вроде того.

— А это нормально? — спросил Тор таким тоном, будто думал, что это заразно. — Мой народ, бывает, видит дурные сны, но думаю, подобному я не был свидетелем.

— Достаточно обычное явление, — неожиданно сказал Роджерс. Все взгляды обратились к нему, и он пожал плечами. — Я был на войне. Панические атаки или оцепенение были не так уж редки. — Он снова повернулся к Тони: — Почему это случилось сейчас?

Тони пожал плечами.

— Кто знает. Но я уже в порядке, так что давайте займёмся… Чем мы там собирались заняться?

— Поесть, — напомнила Романов, но от дивана не отошла ни на шаг. — Но не раньше, чем ты перестанешь дрожать.

Тони взглянул на неё с вызовом, приготовившись встать, но как раз в этот момент Бэннер уселся у него в ногах, что означало: прямо сейчас они никуда не пойдут.

— Снова кошмары? — спросил тот, снял очки, протёр и принялся вертеть в руках, будто ему нужна была причина, чтобы не смотреть на Тони, и это было умно, потому что иначе Тони бы сцепился с ним взглядом и не стал отвечать на чёртов вопрос. Но теперь он буквально был вынужден ответить.

— Возможно, если ты выговоришься, тебе станет легче, — убеждённо кивнул Тор, излучая слишком много сочувствия для того, кто не понимал происходящего. Тони задумался, была ли у Тора хоть одна пронизанная кошмарами ночь в жизни.

— Сомневаюсь, — буркнул он.

— Не попробуешь — не узнаешь, — подытожил Роджерс. — Такое не исправишь тёплым душем и освежающей пробежкой.

Тони взглянул на него и задумался, не из собственного ли опыта исходит Кэп. Что снилось ему? Падение во льды?

Внезапно он почти перестал подозревать подвох в заботе Роджерса.

— Старк, — начала Романов, — если есть кто-то, с кем ты хочешь говорить, или наоборот — кто-то, кому ты не хочешь доверять подобное, — это нормально. Но это не…

— … здорóво, — встрял Бартон. — Я недавно уже делился своими кошмарами, и чертовски уверен, что не хочу знать причину твоих.

Тони не знал, куда деть взгляд, чтобы не смотреть ни на кого из них, так что он посмотрел на свои колени, на ноги, и в итоге вышло так, что он снова смотрел на Бэннера.

— Хочешь, чтобы мы тоже ушли? — спросил Роджерс.

— Нет, — ответил Тони, прежде чем Бэннер успел открыть рот. — Давайте просто… раздобудем что-нибудь поесть, а? Не хочу распространяться на эту тему.

— Тебе придётся рано или поздно, — заметил Бартон, но все были слишком голодны, чтобы продолжать разговор, хотя Тони понимал, что им почти удалось его разговорить.

Приложив все силы, через несколько минут он вернул себе контроль над конечностями и поднялся, последовав за остальными наружу, во внешний мир, который был так же полон света и жизни, как и в последний раз, когда Тони его видел.

 

**Глава пятая: Перенастройка**

_Особняк Старков  
Пятая авеню, Манхэттен, Нью-Йорк, Нью-Йорк, США_

 

Он рвётся всё выше и выше, сражаясь с гравитацией… пока та внезапно не заканчивается. Внутри всё сжимается, скорость будто увеличивается и падает одновременно, знакомые небеса сменяются космической тьмой.

Он и раньше парил в вышине, выше, чем кто-либо, смотрел на мир — маленький и далёкий где-то там внизу, но от разницы между небом и космосом его трясёт от ужаса как никогда раньше.

Его руки отпускают ракету, и та летит вперёд, не изменяя курса, и у врагов не остаётся времени.

Как и у него: костюм выключается, заряда больше нет. Он не упадёт обратно на Землю, он будет дрейфовать, как сброшенный металлический мусор, ушедший с орбиты и навечно затерявшийся.

Просто обломок с умирающим человечком внутри.

Взрыв прекрасен — вечность бы смотрел и смотрел, не желая забывать о последнем, что сделал: это то, ради чего он здесь, то, ради чего он умрёт в одиночестве, это должно бы значить для него так много, но в последний момент жизни — не значит ничего, и всё, чего он хочет, это отмотать назад, заползти домой, в безопасность, снова жить, но свет погас, он в полном одиночестве, он мысленно кричит в ожидании, когда всё кончится, раз уж оно кончается, кричит, потому что что угодно лучше, чем тишина, в которой звук собственного тяжёлого дыхания отбрасывает на грань полномасштабной паники.

Он проснулся со знакомым чувством пронизывающего ужаса — животного всепроникающего страха.

В темноте комнаты он сел на кровати и принялся сдирать с себя одеяла и одежду, пока ночная прохлада не коснулась обнажённой кожи, подсвеченной сиянием арк-реактора.

 — Господи, — прошептал он, беспокойно поднимаясь на ноги, и замер. Куда это и зачем это он собрался? — Свет, — приказал он, но ничего не произошло. Новая волна страха обрушилась на него, и он вскрикнул, но тут же вспомнил, что находится не в башне. Они все решили остаться в ремонтируемом особняке, провести ночь здесь, вместо того чтобы разойтись по местам проживания (в большинстве случаев это, конечно, была бы башня Старка).

Здесь ещё не установлен ДЖАРВИС, так что надо будет этим заняться прямо с утра, и неважно, что на это скажут остальные. Блядь, да он прямо сейчас готов этим заняться, потому что точно не сможет вернуться в постель… вернуться в кошмар.

Он заставил себя напялить какую-то одежду и вышел из комнаты в поисках какого-нибудь местечка, где можно будет притулиться на достаточно долгое время, чтобы поработать. Для начала неплохо было бы разогнаться кофе, чтобы смыть остатки сна и навязчиво преследующую его тьму, которой на самом деле не было. Нет, действительно не было, но его разум снова и снова добавлял деталей, выворачивая до тех пор, пока Тони уже не мог справляться, и вынужден был отсту…

 — Опять паническая атака?

Он чуть из кожи не выпрыгнул, но этого испуга оказалось достаточно, чтобы стряхнуть остатки сна. В темноте обрисовались подсвеченные снаружи очертания Бартона, сидящего на одном из широких подоконников. Как призрак или статуя — неподвижный и молчаливый. Кому вообще придёт в голову так сидеть посреди ночи?

Судя по всему, тем, кто не может спать, как нормальные люди.

 — Нет, — выдавил Тони, — я в порядке.

 — Угу. Просто спросил. — Это прозвучало так, будто Бартон знал о нём что-то, но ему на удивление хватило милосердия промолчать.

Тони прошёл мимо него к наполовину законченной кухне. Ну, не то чтобы прям наполовину, но здесь была кофемашина, а на большее он и не рассчитывал. Кофемашина — это всё, что Тони было сейчас нужно.

Трясущимися пальцами он включил машину и замер в тревожном ожидании. Уютный кофейный аромат заполнил эту часть кухни, и Тони жадно вдыхал его. В обычные дни он употреблял дофига кофе и не задумывался, насколько тот драгоценен, но сейчас кофе служил напоминанием о земном, напоминанием о нормальности, и это возвращало Тони с небес на землю… ну, как минимум пинало в нужном направлении.

Едва кружка наполнилась, он вцепился в неё и побрёл сквозь тихие залы. Пожалуй, звук его шагов привлёк несколько призраков прошлого.

В задней части особняка он обнаружил, что, возможно, проблемы со сном имеются у большего количества Мстителей, чем казалось поначалу: он засёк Тора, устроившегося на веранде задрав голову вверх и вглядываясь в небо. Тони осмотрелся, ища, что его привлекло, но в небе не было ничего, кроме, собственно, неба.

 — Звёзд ты отсюда не увидишь, — заметил Тони, отказываясь обращать внимание на дрожь, стёкшую по позвоночнику, когда он представил себе те самые звёзды, которых сейчас не было видно из-за оскверняющего ночь освещения Нью-Йорка.

 — Мне ведомо это, — довольно тяжело кивнул Тор. — Моя Джейн очень сильно любит звёзды и очень многое рассказывала мне о них. Ведал ли ты, что в твоём доспехе столько же огней, сколько звёзд в Большой Медведице?

Нахмурившись, Тони принялся считать: репульсоры в перчатках и ботинках, глаза, грудь…

 — Ох.

Он задумчиво отпил кофе, глядя вверх, несмотря на то, что знал, что ничего там не увидит, кроме пелены облаков и жалкого подобия звёздного неба. Если честно, он никогда не думал, что Тор вообще замечал, что у него на броне есть огни, и уж тем более считал их. Возможно, Тони его недооценивал.

— Сны снова тревожат тебя, друг мой? — задал Тор следующий вопрос, глядя на него.

Тони пожал плечами.

— Разве что немного. Но я в любом случае не сплю подолгу; это напрасная трата моего времени. Однако когда мозгу и телу нужно восстановить силы, это становится необходимым.

Тор принял это с ходу, понял он это или нет.

— Мнится мне, и доброму капитану не нужно много времени, чтобы восстановить силы.

Тони постарался сдержать усмешку.

— Ну да, суперсолдат, понимаешь ли…

— Он мало спит.

— Везёт ему, — ответил Тони, делая ещё один глоток по-прежнему горячего кофе и недоумевая, почему Тора так волнует сон их предводителя.

— Полагаю, он боится того, что поджидает его во сне, — продолжал Тор. — Этим вы схожи.

— Я бы на это не рассчитывал. — Тони не сдержал едкости в голосе. — Он просто боится, прикорнув, пропустить ещё одну жизнь.

— Истинно, этого тоже, — кивнул Тор. — Не в силах я вообразить всю боль от потери каждого, кого знал, и неважно, как долго мы были знакомы. Я мог бы и не совладать с такой потерей.

Тони собирался было напомнить о Локи и о том, как легко тот, похоже, справился с «потерей» своей семьи, но эта часть семейной истории Тора была, мягко говоря, запутанной, так что он воздержался от комментариев. Тор всегда слишком бурно реагировал на любые упоминания о Локи, и усмирять его Тони и в лучшие дни не хотелось бы.

Вместо этого он подумал о Роджерсе, пытаясь вспомнить, задумывался ли о нём раньше всерьёз: как минимум, о его проблемах с адаптацией и о том, что он потерял весь свой мир в единый миг — ну, с его точки зрения.

Может, в следующий раз, когда Роджерс начнёт на него ворчать, Тони будет помнить об этом…

Шорох шагов по песку резко разорвал тишину, и Тони посмотрел в ту сторону, внезапно почувствовав себя уязвимым. Охранные системы работали, но не настолько чутко, как если бы ими управлял ДЖАРВИС, и Тони ощущал себя яркой мишенью, подсвеченной в ночном мраке — и в общем-то так и было, потому что в темноте арк-реактор сиял даже сквозь одежду.

Роджерс появился со стороны рощи — похоже, вернулся с пробежки. Тони подумал, что-либо ему это действительно нравилось, либо он пытался от чего-то сбежать.

— Привет, — кивнул им Стив, чуть задыхаясь и опираясь ладонями на колени; впрочем, он быстро приходил в норму. — Не думал, что кто-то ещё не спит.

— Я полагаю ночи весьма покойными, — ответил Тор.

— Не спалось, — откликнулся Тони.

Роджерс упёрся в него взглядом. В темноте трудно было сказать, но Тони был почти уверен, что этот взгляд спровоцирует паническую атаку, если не отвлечь внимание Роджерса на что-нибудь другое.

— Тебе точно стоит пить кофе? — спросил тот, не отводя взгляда.

— Я не собираюсь возвращаться в кроватку, — веско урезонил его Тони.

Роджерс только вздохнул. Не одним из этих длинных раздражающих вздохов, а так, будто чувствовал собственную несостоятельность.

— Ладно. Тогда, может, ты хочешь об этом поговорить? — спросил он, уперев руки в бёдра. Его грудь всё ещё тяжело вздымалась, но это было уже не так заметно.

— Не-а, — отказался Тони.

— Когда твои страхи начнут править твоей жизнью, будет ещё сложнее…

— Это не страх, — огрызнулся Тони, оборвав попытку Тора поделиться очередной древней мудростью.

— Нет? Это гонит тебя от постели, сковывает твоё тело и крадёт сам воздух из лёгких. Как же это не страх, ответь мне? — потребовал бог грома, пронзая его взглядом, несмотря на темноту.

— Я… Нет, это не… — Тони оборвал себя и твёрдо глянул в темноту.

— Просить помощи, когда в ней есть нужда, — не слабость. Особенно у тех, кто и так готов помочь, — продолжал настаивать Тор.

— У меня всё…

— Под контролем? — прервал его Роджерс. — Да-да, мы все уже в этом убедились. Под таким контролем, что мисс Поттс отказывается оставаться с тобой под одной крышей, а попытка вздремнуть заставляет тебя паниковать. — Тони встретил его твёрдый взгляд, и на мгновение оба застыли, а потом Тони прикончил одним глотком остатки кофе и снова уставился в ночь. — Ещё немного в том же духе, и ты не сможешь помочь команде, когда снова понадобится объединиться, — беспощадно гнул своё Роджерс.

Тони выпрямился, меняя позу.

— Тебя это не касается.

— Нет, касается. — Роджерс даже не дрогнул от его злого тона. — Как думаешь, на кого вызверится Фьюри, если я скажу ему, что ты не способен выполнять свою задачу и подвергаешь всех риску?

Тони сжал челюсти.

— А я так и сделаю, — пообещал Роджерс.

— Что-то ни хрена не помогает, — пробормотал Тони, но кэп, конечно, услышал.

— Мы пытаемся тебя поддержать. Всё в твоих руках, Старк, не вынуждай меня забирать это дело в мои.

Тони усмехнулся.

— Разумеется, ведь тебя это совершенно не соблазняет…

— Ты — часть команды. В мои обязанности как командира входит заботиться обо всех вас, знать, на что вы способны… и знать, где провести черту.

— Тогда почему бы тебе не пойти в дом и не поговорить об этом с Бартоном? — огрызнулся Тони. — Уверен, он будет рад вставить свои пять копеек.

— Он оказался достаточно умён, чтобы принять помощь, — невозмутимо отозвался Роджерс. — Я слышал, ты гений, поэтому ждал, что и ты поступишь так же.

В ЩИТе наверняка было какое-то обязательное освидетельствование после миссий, которое Бартона заставляли проходить, особенно после того, как Локи контролировал его разум своими магическими штучками. Определённо, Клинту от этого до сих пор было не по себе, но всем, казалось, было пофиг. Как бы там ни было, Тони вовсе не желал делиться своими внутренними демонами с кем-то, кто заявлял, будто понимает его. Без сомнений, ДЖАРВИС проведёт ему самую лучшую терапию за весьма скромную цену.

Пока Тони думал об этом, между Роджерсом и Тором состоялся безмолвный диалог, и Роджерс тоже присел на край террасы на некотором расстоянии от Тора.

— Сядь, пожалуйста, — сказал он, похлопав по пустому месту между собой и Тором.

— Что-то не хочется, — попробовал отмазаться Тони, уже зная, к чему это приведёт.

— То, что я вежливо попросил, не значит, что это не приказ, — почти рявкнул Роджерс.

Тони сощурился.

— Мы не на миссии.

Роджерс просто смотрел на него, будто спрашивая, кем он хочет стать, когда вырастет.

Тони раздражённо зашипел и плюхнулся между ними.

— Если мы будем рассказывать друг другу военные байки…

— Мне снится лёд, — начал Роджерс, прежде чем Тони окончательно распустил язык. — Я не могу этого помнить, потому что даже крушения не помню, но, похоже, мой мозг зациклился на стоп-кадрах тех семидесяти лет, что я не прожил. В этих снах нет ничего, кроме холодной тьмы и невыносимого чувства потери всего и всех.

Тони мог понять это, но не собирался говорить ничего подобного.

— А разве ЩИТ не позаботился о том, чтобы тебе было с кем поговорить об этом? — спросил он. — Потому что мне недостаточно платят, чтобы я слушал это дерьмо.

Роджерс холодно взглянул на него.

— Поначалу я разговаривал об этом. Чтобы приспособиться к новому времени, когда столько пропустил, потребовалось немало усилий. Но когда они спросили, беспокоит ли меня ещё что-то, я сказал — нет.

— И ты смеешь обвинять меня в том, что я не хочу говорить о своих снах? В этом просто весь ты.

— Ну, прямо сейчас я рассказал тебе, почему не сплю по ночам, — пожал плечами Роджерс.

Тони взглянул на него с подозрением:

— Не надейся, что только потому, что ты натряс тут камней со своей души, я поступлю так же. Ты же знаешь, что нет, верно?

— Знаю, — пробормотал Роджерс. — Но иногда бывает неплохо поговорить с кем-то, кто понимает; кто был в твоей шкуре; кто тебя не осудит.

— Я не был Капитаном Сосулькой, — заметил Тони.

— Я слышал, в космосе дубак в это время года, — отбил Роджерс.

Воздух застрял у Тони в горле, и пришлось поднапрячься, чтобы снова начать дышать, и он знал: нет ни малейшего шанса, что Роджерс не услышал, как Тони попал в его ловушку.

— Это не… ты не заставишь меня внезапно всё выболтать, — скомканно закончил он.

Роджерс ждал. По другую руку от Тони Тор тоже хранил молчание, и Тони подумал, не заснул ли тот, но потом обернулся и увидел, что Тор безмятежно за ними обоими наблюдает. Томительное молчание всё длилось, сжимаясь и сжимаясь, и Тони показалось, что он просто застрял в очередном дурном сне.

Когда он задышал чаще, Тор протянул руку и сжал его плечо.

— С нами ты в безопасности, — настойчиво сказал он. — Ты можешь скинуть тяжесть со своей души, и ни одно слово не покинет пределы этих стен.

Тони собирался было заметить, что сейчас они на улице, но вместо этого закрыл глаза, стараясь справиться с эмоциями. Он не из тех, кто рассыпается на части при упоминании того, чего втайне боится. Он возьмёт этот страх и превратит его в источник силы!

— Нельсон Мандела однажды сказал, что отвага — это не отсутствие страха, а победа над ним; храбрец не тот, кто не боится, а тот, кто побеждает свой страх, — вспорол тишину новый голос, заставив всех подпрыгнуть. Бэннер стоял позади; он коротко улыбнулся им и обратился к Тони: — Пора с этим кончать. Знаю, что мы никогда не сможем понять и осознать случившееся, но и простой разговор способен помочь. По крайней мере, мы будем знать, каких тем избегать, — с этими словами Бэннер сел позади Тони, придвинувшись, и если бы Тони сильнее откинулся назад, то мог бы на него опереться.

Он почувствовал себя в клетке, и терраса исчезла, оставив перед ним лишь разверстую бездну. Так что он мог либо остаться там, где был сейчас, либо попробовать сбежать и, вероятно, свалиться в поджидающую тьму. Тони мог спорить, мог убеждать себя, что не напуган, но что-то внутри него знало, что эти люди не используют рассказанное против него. У каждого из них были заботы и страхи, хотя делиться из-за этого своими…

— Я всё ещё не могу не думать, что отдай я приказ чуть раньше, мы бы тебя потеряли, — заговорил Роджерс спустя некоторое время. С другой стороны от Тони напрягся Тор, а как отреагировал Бэннер, нельзя было сказать, не повернувшись к нему или не дотронувшись. — Мы думали, что ты умер, что ты никак не мог…

Роджерс и в самом деле заткнулся? Тони вгляделся в темноте в его профиль — на полускрытом тенями лице застыло страдание.

— Ну, вы меня не потеряли, — подколол его Тони, пытаясь свести всё к шутке. — Вот невезуха.

Роджерс искоса взглянул на него, не поворачиваясь, будто не хотел доставлять Тони такое удовольствие.

— Мы чуть не оставили тебя по ту сторону, — выдавил он, и Тони почувствовал, как соскальзывает в противоестественный холод своих снов.

Он сглотнул и долго сидел, глядя перед собой в напряжённом молчании. Никто не заговаривал; Тони даже их дыхание едва слышал. Мысль о том, что он действительно мог бы оставить эти ужасные сны в прошлом…

— Мне это снится, — признал он наконец с болью и огромным сожалением. — Что я там, в темноте, умираю, а дороги назад нет… — Он резко прочистил горло. — Это всё не на самом деле, я знаю. Это длилось всего… секунды. Может, минуту или несколько. Когда я падал, я даже не был в сознании. Это не должно быть так чертовски сложно… просто перестать зацикливаться, — признал он, до боли вцепившись руками в колени.

Позади него Бэннер пошевелился, тепло его тела стало ближе, хотя они всё ещё не касались друг друга.

— Разум обмануть сложнее, чем тело, — сообщил он. — Ты думал, что умрёшь, верно?

Тони ничего не ответил — не смог, — но кивнул. Он вспомнил, как смотрел на ракету, пронзающую тьму и врезающуюся в корабль-носитель; заставлял себя смотреть до того, как это перестало иметь значение.

— Я не хотел умирать. Это всё, что я помню из снов, и это заставляет меня чувствовать себя так… — Он взглянул на Тора. — Наверняка у твоего народа есть масса способов выразить, какая это честь — умереть за правое дело.

Тор кивнул:

— Смерть воина. Но одно дело — принять такую блистательную кончину, и совсем другое — столкнуться с ней лицом к лицу.

Тони нервно рассмеялся.

— Уверен, у каждого из вас получилось бы лучше, чем у меня.

Слева от него Роджерс отрицательно покачал головой:

— Нет, Тони. Нам всем было бы страшно, и никто из нас не хотел бы умереть вот так, в одиночестве.

— Ты по собственной воле утопил самолёт в море, так что нечего мне врать, — резко возразил тот.

— Слушая голос женщины, которую любил, — тут же ответил Роджерс. — Когда я понял, что не хочу этого делать, было уже поздно что-то менять. Но это не значит, что в конце я не пожалел, что не выбрал жизнь, пока мог. Мог бы пойти с ней на танцы… — Он резко вдохнул, на мгновение отвернувшись от них.

Тони не поверил ему, нет. Роджерс был кем угодно, но не трусом. Никогда не был, так говорил отец, и это был один из тех уроков, который Тони хорошо усвоил. Может, он и сожалел, и боялся, но никогда бы не развернул самолёт, если бы из-за этого кто-то мог пострадать. В этом заключалась разница между ними.

— Тебе хоть немного полегчало? — спросил Бэннер.

— Нет, — проворчал Тони.

 — Хорошо. — Бэннер поднялся, поводя плечами. — Это означает, что ты не обманываешься тем, что одного разговора будет достаточно, чтобы всё изменить. Подожди… Но не жди слишком долго, — посоветовал он, а потом просто ушёл в направлении кухни, и Тони понадеялся, что скоро будет ещё кофе.

Следующим свалил Роджерс, убравшись в сторону своей комнаты. Тони надеялся, что не сделал Роджерсу больнее, чем тот сделал ему.

А потом и Тор ушёл; приобнял напоследок за плечи, одарил полуулыбкой и испарился. Довольно странно было не слышать шороха его плаща, когда он был в своём «человеческом облачении».

Тони ещё немного посидел, чуть дрожа, затем встряхнулся и шагнул внутрь, закрывая за собой дверь веранды и думая, что вот прямо сейчас и начнёт работать над установкой ДЖАРВИСа, — уж слишком велики шансы увидеть и лёд, и космос, если он попытается сейчас заснуть.

Проходя мимо окна, где сидел напугавший его ранее Бартон, Тони заметил, что к тому присоединилась вторая фигура: Романов сидела аккурат напротив, их ноги соприкасались. Они сидели в тишине, застыв, и тем не менее это всё выглядело как некий вид утешительной терапии.

По некоторым причинам, о которых Тони никогда никому не расскажет, его успокоило то, что эти двое приглядывают друг за другом — совсем как остальная команда, похоже, приглядывает за ним.

 

**Глава шестая: Возрождение**

_Особняк Мстителей  
Пятая авеню, Манхэттен, Нью-Йорк, Нью-Йорк, США_

 

Он дрейфовал всё дальше и дальше. В груди давило — всё сильнее, всё неприятнее.

Он знал, что летит навстречу смерти, и ему это совершенно не нравилось. Не нравилось, что он умрёт без борьбы, просто кончится — один, не имея никого рядом, потеряв всё.

Отчаянье обрушивается на него — безграничное, бесхитростное, и спеленавшее тело давление усиливается до тех пор, пока ему не хочется заплакать, всхлипывая, забиться в угол и рыдать от ужаса, против которого бессилен.

Это желание и это давление затопляют его, просачиваются всё глубже, и он понимает — они его обязательно задушат.

Вздрогнув всем телом, Тони очнулся ото сна. Зажёгся свет, заставив задаться вопросом, который сейчас вообще час, а потом в комнату ворвался явно уже переодевшийся ко сну Бэннер, который выглядел так, будто его черти гнали.

Тони попытался сесть, хотя бы двинуться, перестать, блядь, трястись; сердце колотилось в груди как обезумевшее, будто пытаясь прорваться наружу из болезненной клетки. Арк-реактор никогда ещё не чувствовался настолько давящим, настолько чуждым, разве что во время первых кошмарных дней в афганской пещере, когда ему хотелось лишь чтобы всё это закончилось (до того, как он нашёл совершенно иной выход из ситуации).

 — Дурной сон? — бессмысленно уточнил Бэннер, пытаясь пригладить волосы.

 — Должно быть, — уклончиво ответил Тони, наконец сумев принять сидячее положение. Джарвис, — раздражённо позвал он.

 — Да, сэр? — мгновенно отозвался ИИ.

 — Ты только что вызвал ко мне в комнату доктора Бэннера?

 — Именно так, сэр. Ваше сердцебиение опасно ускорилось, дыхание остановилось на восемьдесят секунд.

Тони взглянул на так и стоящего рядом Бэннера, уже полностью проснувшегося, но всё ещё выглядящего так, будто предпочёл бы сейчас быть в собственной кровати.

 — Это не то, ради чего я тебя здесь установил, Джей. И ты знаешь об этом, — пробормотал Тони.

 — Ваше здоровье имеет высший приоритет, сэр. Поскольку в особняке Мстителей доктор Бэннер, похоже, является наиболее квалифицированным специалистом для оказания вам медицинской помощи, вызвать его было не только необходимо, но и обоснованно.

Бэннер пожал плечами, видимо, не настроенный на эту тему с ДЖАРВИСом спорить.

В отличие от него, у Тони была на это вся ночь.

 — Спасибо, — выдохнул он, не обращаясь ни к кому конкретно, и Бэннер воспринял это как разрешение уйти. Он мягко закрыл за собой дверь, оставляя Тони размышлять, как много основных кодов придётся переписать, чтобы ДЖАРВИС не звал на помощь каждый раз, как Тони во сне дёрнется.

Особняк теперь выглядел совершенно иначе. Они работали, улучшая его, целых две недели, хотя редко сразу все вместе — миссии, задания, прочая чушь, о которой необходимо позаботиться… Но как бы то ни было, особняк Мстителей был почти закончен, как минимум в том, что касалось общих зон и личного пространства каждого; тренировочные залы и лаборатории требовали ещё некоторой доработки, но у них и приоритет ниже.

Ну, то есть — если спросить Тони, так он только рад был бы начать с лабораторий, но Бэннер настаивал, что душевые и кухня должны быть доделаны в первую очередь.

 — Когда мы начнём ставить опыты в кухонной раковине, это будет полностью твоя вина, — предостерёг его Тони.

 — Для этого у нас есть башня, — напомнил ему Бэннер, и от этого Тони ощутил тепло в самых непредсказуемых местах: это означало не только то, что Бэннер остаётся, но и то, что тот всё же решил воспользоваться предложенными Тони возможностями, включая десять этажей научных лабораторий башни Старка.

Когда заявился Фьюри, они тягали тяжести в тренажёрке. Тор, похоже, был немного недоступен, а Роджерсу немного не хватало точности, поэтому занимался этим Тони в броне. ДЖАРВИС предупредил, что в здание вошёл директор ЩИТа, так что когда в зале появился мужчина в длинном кожаном плаще и с повязкой на глазу, Тони был готов.

 — Какой неприятный сюрприз! — поприветствовал он, не в силах представить хоть какой-нибудь хороший повод для того, чтобы Фьюри заявился к ним лично. Он поставил груз и плавно выпрямился.

 — Любезности потом, Старк, — парировал Фьюри. — У нас ситуация.

 — Сэр? — мгновенно вскинулся Роджерс. — Достаточно было позвонить. — И на всякий случай убедился в том, что телефон при нём, чтобы его нельзя было уличить в игнорировании вероятных звонков из подпольной организации.

 — Был по соседству, — сказал Фьюри, и это могло значить что угодно. — Слышал новость о вашем маленьком домашнем проекте.

 — Это отличная проработка командного взаимодействия, — отмазался Роджерс.

 — А ещё позволит всем убраться из-под твоего крылышка, — добавил Тони, даже не озаботившись поднять забрало.

Фьюри на мгновение скосил на него глаз; очевидно, он встал утром не с той ноги.

 — Вы сказали, у вас ситуация, — вклинился Бартон.

 — Да, — кивнул Фьюри. — Старк, не будешь так любезен?.. — Он протянул флэшку.

Тони осторожно взял её и вставил в открывшийся над перчаткой слот. Остальные на мгновение уставились на него так, будто он её сожрал, а потом ДЖАРВИС вывел данные на экран, который они только недавно закрепили на стене тренажёрного зала (ну, на случай, если вдруг захочется чего посмотреть или поработать над чем-то, пока качаешься).

На экране высветилась общая информация по некоей террористической группе, последний раз замеченной в Вирджинии. Тони задумался, знают ли об этих ребятах в армии и участвует ли в операции Воитель. Хотя весьма сомнительно, раз Фьюри здесь.

 — Мы подозреваем, что они планируют налёт на оружейный склад… Для чего — мы не возьмёмся с полной уверенностью утверждать, но нынешнее правительство они недолюбливают, что вызывает определённые подозрения.

 — И что у вас за ситуация такая, если они уже под наблюдением? — спросила Романов.

 — Семь часов назад они ушли с радаров и до сих пор нигде не всплыли. — Фьюри мельком глянул на Тони, зная, что тот заметит.

 — Что никогда не приводило ни к чему хорошему… — Тони по себе знал: он провёл много времени, охотясь на террористов и мелких тиранов с личными армиями в первые месяцы своего бытия Железным человеком. Он достаточно изучил, методы работы подобных людей, чтобы толковать признаки. Например, как только наступало затишье, следовало хватать игрушки и быть начеку, чтобы принять удар.

 — Разве это не дело военных? — нахмурился Роджерс.

 — О, им это очень интересно, но когда дело касается складов, только перестрелки посреди военного комплекса и не хватает.

 — И потому, зная, что мы можем принять удар на себя, им выгоднее послать нас, — как мог беспристрастнее завершил мысль Бэннер, не сомневающийся: военные ждут, что в мелкую зону военных действий сбросят другого парня. Прямо в центр.

 — Есть вероятность, что кто-то из этой ячейки обладает суперспособностями, — уточнил Фьюри, — что уменьшает шансы военных уладить конфликт так, как им хотелось бы.

 — Мы в деле, — кивнул Роджерс.

На лице Фьюри отразилось удовлетворение, и он повернулся к Тони.

 — Вся доступная информация — на этом диске. Попробуй проверить, может, у тебя получится их отследить.

Тони фыркнул, пусть даже никто этого и не слышал.

 — То есть ты говоришь, что мои игрушки круче твоих?

 — Я знаю, что круче, ты нам никогда не отдаёшь лучшее, — ответил Фьюри, не моргнув глазом.

 — Пфф, — пожал плечами Тони, а затем его внимание переключилось на данные головного дисплея, где отобразилось, что ДЖАРВИС принялся за обработку информации. — Джей, когда закончишь, глянь, можем ли мы найти этих парней, — сказал он, убедившись, что внешний звук выключен и остальные его не слышат.

 — Непременно, сэр.

Некоторое время Тони следил за мелькающим потоком данных — фотографии и карты, даты и профайлы… Выделил несколько членов группировки: тех, кто мог сойти за лидеров, идеалистов или обладающих суперспособностями. И ведь эти люди годами где-то прятались. Они что, раньше просто скрывались, а теперь вдруг появился спрос, и они повылезли на свет?

 — Могу я перевести один из спутников Старк-индастриз в положение над штатом Вирджиния? — спросил ДЖАРВИС.

 — Из чего я заключаю, что они всё ещё там.

Так, размышлял Тони, если они собирали информацию в Вирджинии, значит, логично предположить, что их целью является… Отметив несколько военных баз и армейских складов на карте, Тони вгляделся в дисплей.

Пока он увлечённо разбирался с головоломкой, Фьюри свалил. Остальные паковались на выход.

 — Уже нашёл что-нибудь? — спросил Бэннер, подходя ближе.

 — Нет, но дай мне ещё пару минут. — Тони поднял лицевой щиток и улыбнулся. — Джей, давай сменим костюм. Думаю, на что-нибудь менее пассивно-агрессивное.

 — Установлено свежее обновление седьмой модели. Я проведу предстартовую подготовку.

 — У тебя есть запасная броня в башне? — споросил Бартон.

 — Ага. Я тут понял, что пока я зависаю с вами, мне всегда пригодится запасная броня, как Бэннеру — запасные штаны. — Снова улыбнувшись, Тони закрыл шлем. — Я ненадолго.

Летать внутри дома было сложновато — не говоря уже о том, что Роджерс вообще вынес на голосование предложение запретить ему это делать, — но часть стен всё ещё была недостроена, что давало больше пространства для манёвра. И вообще, как только ДЖАРВИС обнаружит цель, времени совсем не останется, и уж его точно не было на то, чтобы идти через двери.

Кстати, можно разогнаться ближе к выходу и снести главные двери — только щепки полетят, — и ничто не будет мешать установить на их место новые, более симпатичные.

Он так и сделал пару часов спустя, когда всё же обнаружил террористов и за Мстителями прилетел квинджет, чтобы доставить их на место.

 — Ты снёс дверь! — резко выказал недовольство Роджерс, едва Тони оказался в квинджете.

Тони закатил глаза и подумал, что стоило бы вообще лететь самостоятельно, а не кататься со всеми.

 — Это была моя дверь, — напомнил он.

 — То есть ты можешь разносить всё вокруг, если это принадлежит тебе? — раздражённо выплюнул Роджерс, стягивая с головы капюшон.

 — Эм-м… Да? — Тони надеялся, что это верный ответ.

 — Если нас обнесут, ты покупаешь новое. Лучше прежнего, — поддразнил проверяющий стрелы Бартон.

Романов достаточно было посмотреть.

Тони перевёл взгляд на Тора (ох, вы посмотрите, явился на миссию, а как делом заниматься, так нет его), который лишь усмехался, вероятно, полагая, что так выходить из дома — это отличная тренировка.

 — Мы чиним дверь. А если кто войти посмеет, они ощутят всю силу нашего гнева, когда мы вернёмся, — решительно сказал тот.

 — Уверен, Джарвис может справиться с любым, кто рискнёт испытать удачу, — добавил Бэннер. Он сам так часто сносил двери и стены, что его абсолютно не волновало, если это делал кто-то ещё.

 — Дело не в этом, — вздохнул Роджерс перед тем, как вернуться в модус Капитана Америка и выложить детали предстоящей операции.

Тони был только рад сменить тему и показал всё, что ему удалось собрать дополнительно к предоставленным ЩИТом файлам. Немного, но достаточно, чтобы дать направление и возможность предотвратить нападение.

 — Нам нужно не дать им получить доступ к оружию, — озвучил очевидное Роджерс.

 — Думаю, на этот раз я отсижусь в сторонке, — тут же обронил Бэннер. Никто не спросил почему: Халк — не то, что хочется видеть на оружейном складе, разве что это будет абсолютно необходимо.

 — Начинаем снижение, — раздался голос пилота из передней части квинджета. Мстители в последний раз проверили снаряжение. Кроме Тора, который просто покачивал молотом в нетерпении.

 — Джарвис, просканируй периметр ещё раз, посмотрим, сможешь ли ты что-нибудь найти. Подключись к видеонаблюдению охранной системы и вообще ко всем камерам, какие найдёшь.

 — Приступаю ко взлому, сэр.

Тони захотелось улыбнуться: на ДЖАРВИСа всегда можно положиться, по слову Тони тот огибает законы, и виртуальным глазом не моргнув.

Квинджет приземлился, открылся люк, выпуская их. Дожидаясь, пока ДЖАРВИС проникнет в систему, Тони решил прогуляться с остальными. Впрочем, ждать пришлось недолго.

 — Сэр, доступ получен. Обнаружены следы проникновения в систему около тринадцати минут назад.

 — Они уже внутри, — сообщил Тони команде, но по тому, как они на него посмотрели, понял, что им это уже известно, и не от ДЖАРВИСа, который говорил только на его частоте.

 — Выдвигаемся, — скомандовал Роджерс. — Старк, Тор, давайте посмотрим, можете ли вы их выманить.

 — Как, даже не попытаемся подкрасться? — пошутил Тони, настраивая броню. Над ними уже завывал ветер и сгонял тучи, повинуясь вращению молота Тора.

 — А ты можешь их засечь? — ответил Роджерс вопросом на вопрос. — Если нет, то мы только потеряем время, а нам надо атаковать до того, как они приведут план в действие. Хоукай, найди себе местечко повыше; думаю, вон та мачта подойдёт.

 — Так точно, кэп, — кивнул тот и выдвинулся. Романов увязалась за ним, чтобы быть на позиции, когда они выйдут на террористов. Потом пошёл Роджерс, такой же гибкий и текучий, как и эти двое: Тони смотрел бы и смотрел, но вместо этого кивнул Тору, который взмыл в воздух. Алый плащ развевался, да и в целом Тор был достаточно приметным, как и броня Железного человека, так что вряд ли кто-то пропустит их появление.

 — У восточной ограды три охранника. Было. Тут они и вошли, — отрапортовала Романов мгновение спустя.

 — Как мило с их стороны разрезать для нас сетку, — поддержал Бартон.

Тони глянул вниз, включив приближение и переведя в инфракрасный режим, нашёл своих. Над ним рассыпал молнии Тор, те высвечивали его фигуру на краткий миг, а затем небеса снова погружались во мрак. Облака становились всё тяжелее, ускоряя наступление ночи.

 — Так, думаю, я их вижу, — вскоре сказал Тони: ДЖАРВИС подсветил здание в тот же момент, когда он заметил, что оттуда кто-то высунулся посмотреть на них, а затем спрятался обратно. — Склад 15-бис. Постарайтесь понеж… — Раздался выстрел, приблизительно с той стороны, и по броне звонко ударила пуля, конечно, не повредив её. — Так, ладно, отставить нежности. Эти ребята заплатят мне за перекраску.

Он устремился вниз. Его встретили целым шквалом выстрелов, но ничем крупнее пуль они не стреляли, так что Тони просто забил.

С присущими ему грациозностью и стилем он приземлился на одно колено перед складом и выпрямился, осматривая дверь, теперь — плотно закрытую.

 — Джарвис, сколько их там? Набросай мне план с расположением.

На дисплее появился макет здания и фигурки людей внутри.

 — Возможно, часть из них — пленники, — добавил ИИ, отмечая нескольких из находящихся внутри как потенциально дружественных.

 — Ну конечно, — невесело вздохнул Тони. Это всегда всё усложняло. — Что по оружию?

 — Ничего, кроме того, что на них. На складе только запчасти; скрытые подземные хранилища или комнаты, согласно первичному сканированию, отсутствуют.

 — Тогда почему в этом здании? Не туда вошли, или что? — нахмурился Тони. Что-то не сходилось: если эти люди явились за оружием, зачем выбирать склад, где оружия нет? — Кэп, ты это слышал?

 — Я слышал, Старк. Дождись нас.

 — Ага-да… — пробормотал Тони, осматриваясь. Тишина и покой. Он предполагал, что в подобных местах даже ночью не продохнуть от охраны. Где все? — Джей, отмотай записи наблюдения. Куда делся персонал?

Последовала пауза, пока ДЖАРВИС обрабатывал информацию и, возможно, взламывал ещё пару уровней доступа, чтобы проникнуть дальше по времени записей.

 — Сэр, я бы использовал прямое подключение, — предложил ДЖАРВИС.

Тони глянул вокруг, потом вниз.

 — Подсвети мне кабели, подсоединённые к майнфрейму.

Картинка на дисплее изменилась, на изображение наслоились пучки кабелей. Тони обогнул здание, нашёл нужный и вкопался перчаткой сквозь асфальтное покрытие. Отделив нужный кабель, Тони выдрал его наружу, открыл панель на руке и законнектился. По дисплею побежали столбцы данных, пролистываемых ДЖАРВИСом в процессе методичного взлома систем и поиска нужной информации.

 — Сэр, наиболее вероятно, что большая часть местного персонала заперта в бункере на другой стороне территории. Все системы связи внутри и снаружи бункера отключены.

 — И нескольких из них они держат под рукой для подстраховки, — кивнул Тони. Взглянул вверх, помахал, приглашая Тора присоединиться к нему на земле, и тот, устроив локальный штормовой порыв ветра, спустился с небес и внимательно огляделся.

 — Вон тот бункер, — указал Тони. — Почему бы тебе не постучать… Аккуратно: там заперты солдаты, которые должны охранять это место. Передай, чтобы держались подальше, если станет горячо.

 — Сделаю как ты велишь, Человек из железа, — кивнул Тор. Мьёльниром он за пару секунд вскроет эту коробочку, как консервную банку, после чего снова присоединится к команде.

Тони отсоединил провода, привёл броню в подобающий вид и выпрямился. Роджерс и Романов как раз огибали угол, и последняя окинула его беглым взглядом, чтобы убедиться, что он не затеял ничего непозволительного, пока они были в пути.

 — Они всё ещё внутри? — спросил Роджерс.

 — Ага, — ответил Тони, проверив. — Шевелятся, но ничего тревожащего. А тебе не кажется странным, что они после недолгой стрельбы решили позависать здесь, да ещё и окопались в таком неудобном месте?

 — Может, они знали, что мы приближаемся? — нахмурилась Романов.

 — У них огневой мощи не хватит даже одного из нас остановить, — подсказал Тони.

 — Звучит бессмысленно, но если у них заложники, нам нужно с ними разобраться, — решил Роджерс. — Хоукай, смотри в оба.

 — Кроме нас, тут ничто не движется, — отозвался Бартон, что ясно показывало, что ему тоже не нравится, как всё это выглядит.

К этому моменту Тор освободил запертых в бункере военных и вернулся, гордо вышагивая с молотом в руке, его волосы и плащ развевались.

 — Защитники этой крепости свободны, но им не по нраву твоя просьба держаться поодаль, покуда мы сражаемся с врагом, — заявил он Тони.

У Тони аж язык зачесался расширить словарный запас Тора, но когда он повернулся к нему, Роджерс встрял между ними щитом. Заметил.

 — Хорошо. Давайте освободим остальных.

Тор, несмотря на мрачное выражение лица, с энтузиазмом кивнул.

Роджерс повернулся к Романов.

 — Вдова, давай по-тихому внутрь и постарайся разузнать, что они задумали, — сказал он, и та растворилась в темноте. Впрочем, довольно быстро она доложилась:

— Похоже, они просто… стоят. Никакого оружия, кроме того, что при них, пара крепко связанных заложников.

 — Отлично. — Даже под капюшоном Тони заметил, как Роджерс нахмурился, прежде чем повернуться к нему. — Старк, будь хорошим гостем и постучи в дверь. Посмотрим, сможешь ли ты купить нам немного времени, пока мы освобождаем заложников.

 — Уже иду, — ответил Тони, разворачиваясь и идя к главному входу, тогда как Роджерс и Тор двинулись в противоположном направлении. Дойдя до двери, всё так же плотно закрытой, Тони постучал, отчего металл немного прогнулся. — Упс… Джарвис, отследи перемещения внутри.

 — Похоже, они вас услышали, сэр.

 — Если не пойдут к двери, придётся снова постучать… или впустить себя самостоятельно.

Термодатчики показали, что люди внутри переместились, занимая позиции вокруг двери, вероятно, с прямой видимостью, чтобы открыть по нему огонь, если он решит вломиться силой. Никому нельзя говорить, что Железный человек отказывается сунуться в ловушку, даже в худшие дни, так что Тони поднажал, сминая створки двери, и те сошли с петель и упали, позволяя ему войти. Стоило перенести одну ногу через порог, как по нему открыли шквальный огонь, что, конечно, совершенно не помешало ему войти внутрь и ответить, целя по ящикам и укрытиям: что-то ему подсказывало, что Фьюри захочет с некоторыми из этих людей посидеть-побеседовать.

Тони уловил некий дополнительный шум, идущий из задней части здания, где, как он знал, держали пленников, а затем во вспышке молнии на поле боя явился Тор.

 — Заложники у нас, — доложил Роджерс. — По большей части невредимые.

Тони вырубил оставшихся стрелков газом, а затем принялся вытаскивать их из-под завалов мусора и складывать в кучу в центре. Через пару мгновений к нему присоединился одобрительно ворчащий Тор.

Чёткая поступь сапог ознаменовала приход военных. Они вошли на склад вооружённые и готовые заняться тем, чем вообще-то были обязаны заниматься в первую очередь. Один из них, похоже командир, скомандовал «стоп», оценивая вид лежащих без сознания поверженных террористов. Роджерс подошёл ближе, сопровождаемый Романов и остатками персонала, двое командиров обменялись рукопожатием, хотя офицер — немного нерешительно.

 — Надеюсь, вы и ваши люди в порядке? — вежливо осведомился у него Роджерс.

 — Серьёзных травм нет, — ответил тот, потом снова оглядел террористов. — Это все, кого вы нашли?

 — Есть ещё? — переспросил Роджерс.

 — Да. Это лишь малая часть сил, что ворвались в комплекс.

 — Мы найдём остальных, — пообещал Роджерс.

 — Благодарю за предложение, но ситуация под контролем…

 — Ваши задницы были под контролем у этих ребят, когда мы прибыли, — оборвал его Тони, что предсказуемо не добавило тепла обратившимся на него взглядам. Впрочем, военные привыкли к Железному человеку и его внезапным комментариям.

 — Если вы закончили держаться за руки, возможно, вас заинтересует движение ближе к центру комплекса, — влез Бартон, — и я сомневаюсь, что большая ракета, которую они нацеливают в небо, это фейерверк.

 — Старк… — начал Роджерс.

 — Подсвети-ка это, — обратился Тони к ДЖАРВИСу, который незамедлительно развернул перед ним карту комплекса и обозначил готовящееся к запуску оружие. Выглядело так, будто они сняли эту ракету откуда-то или собрали из пары разных; для более подробного анализа Тони нужно было подобраться ближе. Это выглядело непохоже на механизм запуска, однако Тони не собирался позволять себе тешиться иллюзиями, что у них есть время разобраться, что это такое. — Я слетаю и посмотрю, — сказал он в комм.

 — Старк, погоди! — спешно воскликнул Роджерс, поворачиваясь к нему. На долю секунды на его лице появилось то же выражение, что и тогда, когда Роджерс держал Тони за руку и уверял его, что он в безопасности.

До Тони дошло, в чём дело: им кажется, что он не справится.

Он как раз собирался сказать Роджерсу, куда именно тот может засунуть своё неуместное беспокойство, когда Бартон подал голос.

 — Старк, вам бы лучше убраться оттуда, так что хорош трепаться: не думаю, что эти ребята собираются взять на вынос.

 — Они собираются взорвать тут всё? — уточнила Романов, как обычно, очень спокойно, несмотря на то, что они все обратятся в пепел, когда склады всё же взорвутся.

 — Нет, но… они делают с этой ракетой что-то стрёмное.

 — Стрёмное? — переспросил Роджерс, и Тони врубил двигатели, поднялся в воздух, вылетел в разнесённый дверной проём и, лавируя между зданиями, понёсся туда, где засели остатки террористов. Разумеется, их ракетная конструкция зависла в воздухе, удерживаемая человеком, который выглядел как Халк на стероидах, разве что был не зелёным.

 — Тор, я нашёл тебе товарища по играм, — объявил Тони, глядя, с какой лёгкостью этот парень поднял ракету с земли и как у него обрисовались мускулы.

Зависнув, он оглядел примерно десяток вооружённых людей и одну человекообразную гору с ракетой.

 — Положи на место!

 — Как насчёт поиграть в «поймай мячик», Железная кастрюля? — проревел человек-гора, и это было единственное предупреждение, которое получил Тони, прежде чем тот с громким рыком метнул ракету в воздух, как копьё. Двигатель ракеты почти моментально ожил, направляя её вверх, и та со свистом пронеслась мимо Тони, устремляясь в небо. Тони подозревал, что скоро ракета упадёт, и даже думать не хотел, где именно.

 — Ребята, похоже, у меня назначено свидание. Верю, что вы управитесь с остальными без меня, — сказал он, мчась за разгоняющейся ракетой.

 — Ты что творишь, Старк?! — встревоженно спросил Роджерс.

 — Не выпрыгивай из своих звёздно-полосатых штанов, кэп, я с этим разберусь, — ответил Тони и отключился от общего канала. — Джей, попробуй вычислить, куда эта штука направляется, — попросил он, не отрывая взгляда от дымного следа и начавшей выравниваться ракеты.

 — Исходя из текущей высоты, скорости и вектора, расчётная точка приземления — Вашингтон, округ Колумбия.

 — Восхитительно, — пробормотал Тони. — Перехватывай, они её точно запрограммировали.

 — Удалённый доступ невозможен, сэр.

Тони застонал и прибавил скорости. Вся эта ситуация давно вышла за рамки забавного, и у него от всего этого были совсем неправильные ощущения. Конечно, иномировой портал в конце вряд ли предоставляют, но в остальном всё шло по старому сценарию. Нагнав ракету, он пару секунд поколебался, не желая делать следующее движение. Нет, ну ведь насколько проще просто свалить и сказать «ой, упустил».

Вот только за его самоустранение расплачиваться будут другие, так что выбора особо не было: он прицепился к ракете и попытался найти панель управления… хоть что-нибудь, что позволит ДЖАРВИСу получить доступ и оседлать эту штуку. От его веса ракету тянуло вниз, а он всё искал способ либо подключиться, либо обезвредить ракету так, чтобы она не взорвалась у него между ног.

 — Могу я предложить увести ракету с курса? — сострил ДЖАРВИС под руку.

 — Да ты что! — проворчал Тони. Голова немного кружилась. Его ползанье по ракете окончательно нарушило её полёт, и теперь они теряли высоту. Быстро. — Впрочем… — задумчиво продолжил он, глядя вниз и пытаясь удержать содержимое желудка на месте: падение, ха, он проходил это десятки раз… Разве что в прошлые разы у него при этом не было в руках столько убийственной мощи.

Снизу мелькнуло синее. Вода. Много воды. Что ж, это место ничуть не хуже других. Броня подправила курс, и Тони только надеялся, что ракета не взорвётся, пока они не долетят: это было бы неприятно, особенно если мощность взрыва окажется больше, чем может выдержать броня. Дыхание перехватило, Тони глядел на приближающееся, всё увеличивающееся тёмно-синее пятно под ним… над ним… Он закрыл глаза, воспроизводя перед внутренним взором звёзды, чужое солнце, корабль-матку… И открыл, и не увидел ничего, кроме воды, малюсеньких волн, которые отсюда были едва видны, и лодок, пришвартованных к причалу.

Двигатель скользнул совсем рядом с его ногами, и Тони заставил себя выпустить ракету, отдаться на мгновение свободному падению рядом с ней, а затем изогнулся, меняя угол собственного падения, и врубил собственные двигатели, выстреливая собой в сторону. Они пробили водную гладь одновременно — он и ракета; броню он делал не для этого, но знал, что она выдержит. Долю секунды спустя он услышал взрыв, ощутил волну, и огромная сила снесла его в сторону и выплюнула наверх, прочь из воды, как рыбёшку, оказавшуюся в пенном следе за быстрым катером. Он подхватил себя до того, как рухнул бы обратно, двигатели мерно работали, удерживая его над поверхностью воды, пока тело сотрясала крупная дрожь отходняка.

Его накрыло, пока он висел там, не зная, чего ждёт, но не в силах улететь. Вода под ним успокаивалась, разглаживалась, будто ничего и не случилось. Совсем как небеса, когда закрылся портал, как он слышал. Ни следа не осталось.

На некотором расстоянии от него, у края воды, приземлился квинджет, и это скорее всего означало, что террористы упакованы, а Мстители явились проверить, как тут их эмоционально нестабильный соратник поживает. Шаг за шагом Тони заставил себя двинуться, полететь к ним и приземлиться рядом с квинджетом. Похоже, Роджерс собирался ему что-то сказать, но сдержался, и вместо него вперёд шагнул Бэннер и похлопал Тони по шлему, вроде как прося его снять.

Тони убрал шлем, втянул полную грудь воздуха, смущая собственный разум, уверенный, что он от этого задохнётся.

 — Это было абсолютно излишне, — заметил Бэннер, глядя на него снизу вверх.

 — Правда, что ли? Если бы эта штука влетела в Белый дом, ты бы так же говорил?

Бэннер помотал головой.

 — Ты знаешь, о чём я.

 — Может быть. — Тони не собирался ничего признавать. — Но нельзя быть уверенным, когда ты говоришь загадками.

 — Я думал, тебе нравится, когда я говорю загадками, — поддразнил Бэннер.

Тони заставил себя улыбнуться, и тут наконец сдался Роджерс, делая шаг вперёд.

 — Что, блядь, это было?! Ты мог убиться!

 — Ну, никто из вас за ней не полетел, что мне было делать? Кидаться в неё камнями? — заорал на него в ответ Тони. — А Тор, полагаю, был немного занят укладыванием того стероидного чудовища и, в любом случае, он слишком медленный, чтобы ловить ракеты.

Роджерс скрипнул зубами: он знал, что это правда и что это было логичным решением. Капитан Америка обожал логичные решения так же сильно, как и Тони.

 — Ты мог оцепенеть от шока, — наконец сказал он гораздо тише.

 — Но не оцепенел. — Пожалуй, не стоит им рассказывать, что он чуть не загнулся там, буквально вот столько не хватило, чтобы удариться в панику. Он всё же одолел это, и это всё, что имеет значение. Всё, что нужно видеть остальным. Поэтому он просто спросил: — Мы закончили тут?

 — Да, — кивнул Роджерс. — Армии и ЩИТу ещё придётся повозиться со взятием террористов под стражу, но наша работа, насколько мне известно, здесь закончена.

 — Зашибись.

Тони натянул шлем на место и взлетел в небо, направляясь в Нью-Йорк, в родную башню.

Стоило ему приземлиться, рядом оказалась Пеппер. Веки у неё были красными и припухшими, а тон — жёстким.

 — Снимай на хрен шлем, — велела она.

Тони ощутил соблазн не делать этого, а потом заметил в углу Хэппи, наблюдающего за ними с удовлетворённым видом. Что-то тут не то.

 — Сэр, мне следует поставить вас в известность, что ваш последний трюк был заснят на несколько камер и буквально взорвал ютуб, — доложил ДЖАРВИС.

Что ж, это придавало происходящему смысл. Тони снял шлем, сверкнул улыбкой.

 — В очередной раз спас де…

Она занесла руку так, будто собиралась отвесить ему пощёчину, и это было бы больнее, чем пощёчина от Бэннера, как пить дать. Но вместо того, чтобы ударить, она в последний момент остановила замах и практически упала вперёд, отчаянно обнимая его, ничуть не озабоченная тем, что костюм подлатать бы и подкрасить бы надо, а то вот следы от пуль…

 — Эй, — мягко позвал Тони, пытаясь пригладить её волосы, но вместо этого лишь сильнее взъерошивая перчаткой. — Я в порядке.

Пеппер отпрянула, дрожа. На её лице были слёзы, она помотала головой и отошла к дивану, успокаиваясь — Тони знал, что она делает, он столько раз за ней наблюдал в процессе, и с тех пор, как он впервые надел броню, такое случалось всё чаще. Она не произнесла ни слова, и, возможно, оно и к лучшему.

Тони перевёл взгляд на Хэппи, который удостоил его не улыбки, а скорее её призрака, спеша к Пеппер с, похоже, пачкой носовых платков. Та улыбнулась, взяла один и высморкалась, всё ещё избегая смотреть на Тони.

 — Давай-ка выковыряем меня отсюда, — тихо сказал Тони, становясь на платформу, чтобы позволить ДЖАРВИСу снять броню.

К тому моменту, как он освободился от последней детали, Пеппер и Хэппи уже ушли. Болело сразу в нескольких местах, за что следовало поблагодарить непредвиденный заплыв. Вздохнув, Тони уселся аккурат туда, где перед этим сидела Пеппер.

 — Она расстроилась? — спросил он ДЖАРВИСа.

 — Похоже, мисс Поттс была чрезвычайно озабочена тем, насколько сильно сегодняшняя сцена совпадала с той, что случилась во время атаки читаури. Также она довольно сильно обрадовалась, что вам удалось выжить и ничего себе не повредить в процессе.

 — Теперь ей легче? — уточнил Тони, закрыв глаза и прикрывая лицо ладонью.

 — Мистер Хоган предоставил ей плечо, чтобы она могла в него выплакаться.

Тони кивнул. Он был рад, что она нашла кого-то, когда нуждалась в этом, поскольку мало чем отличалась от него в плане нежелания прибегать к посторонней помощи и признавать, что вообще есть какие-то проблемы. Например, ни за что не призналась бы в этом самому Тони. Впрочем, у неё всё будет хорошо. У них всё будет хорошо.

 — Вы в порядке, сэр? — спросил ДЖАРВИС спустя мгновение тишины, нарушаемой лишь ровным гулом машин.

 — Думаю, да, — признал Тони.

 — Капитан Роджерс выказал желание поставить вас в известность, что через два часа в ЩИТе будет разбор полётов. Он ожидает, что вы там появитесь.

 — Ну конечно.

 — Он также настоял, что завтра утром первым делом Мстители должны продолжить работу над переделыванием особняка.

Тони хмыкнул и улыбнулся.

 — Принято. Нужно будет рассмотреть несколько альтернативных дизайнов для дверей, когда вплотную подберёмся к делу. И я думал о подземной мастерской на заднем дворе. С потайным ходом через джакузи.

 — Я не уверен, что капитан Роджерс одобрит подобный тайный ход. Как и джакузи на заднем дворе.

 — Он просто старомоден.

 — Мне тоже не удаётся увидеть практичность подобного прохода. Особенно в зимнее время.

 — Ты просто кайфолом, ДЖАРВИС, и этому ты точно научился не у меня.

 — Конечно нет, сэр.

Возможно, секретный ход через водоворот и впрямь будет недостаточно практичным — у Тони весь костюм вымокнет ещё до того, как он окажется на поле боя. Так что, возможно, придётся и впрямь выбрать что-нибудь более старомодное.

 — Я думаю вздремнуть перед тем как отправлюсь в ЩИТ. Разбуди меня за пятнадцать минут до начала собрания. — Этого будет достаточно для опоздания, чтобы заставить некоторых поволноваться, но при этом он не пропустит ничего важного.

 — А если будут кошмары?

Тони поколебался.

 — Тоже разбуди. Только Бэннера не зови.

 — Хорошо, сэр.

Так получилось, что он заснул почти сразу после того, как упал на матрас в мастерской, и единственным кошмаром, какой за этим последовал, был разнос от Фьюри за то, что он опоздал к началу собрания на двадцать минут. Тони не тешил себя иллюзиями, он знал, что на этом всё не кончается, но он собирался насладиться каждым мгновением, какое только урвёт, когда бы ни выдалась возможность.

 

**Конец**


End file.
